King Kyuubi
by Mirazhe1
Summary: [King Kong fusion] Kiba looked down upon the huge footprint in the mud before him. It was so familiar, like a canine... Like a... fox.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys, the long awaited King Kyuubi, unofficial sequal of Fortunes Fool. Ok not sequal, but it has some aspects weaved in with a few little plotholes for the readers imagination :) Lol.

If you haven't figured it out yet, King Kyuubi is a crossover/fusion type story with King Kong. Lol, weird right? The story will follow the movie pretty closely with a few discrepancies (such as who dies and who doesnt, lol). A few characters may be a little stretched to fill the part, such as a more talkative Sasuke or a mellowed out Kiba. Expecially Hizashi. Cause I dont know what the heck kinda personality he has. Lol. You get the idea.

Like Fortune's Fool, this probably won't be a very long story. Though the final chapter count is still pending, a few of the chapters are significantly longer than what I usually write. Or at least.. they felt longer to me when I was writing them. :)

Gah! Im so nervous to post this! What if its totally crapy and no one likes it! Eee! I'll hide under the bed!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Naruto owns my soul. Kong will probably eat me. So on and so forth.

* * *

_**King Kyuubi**_

**Chapter 1**  


By Mirazhe1

Konoha has been renowned for having a long, prosperous history. It used to be the known as The Hidden Village of Heros and renowned for it's awesome displays of shooting stars during the night, a symbol of heroism. Also known for it's abundance of wild life in the street, living harmoniously with the citizens, Konoha was surely the village most in tune with the wildlife surrounding it. It was the most prosperous and well going village. Even the poor lived wealthily. For having the most heroic Hokage, their Rokudaime, who's name over time disappeared and became known as "Kitsune's Claw", who single handedly pulled the Leaf and their ninja from the ashes and began it's long and wondrous history.

And now?

Now Konoha isn't.

Still the largest and most powerful of villages... But now the one in most poverty and hate. Citizens, public and ninja alike, wandered the streets, jobless, homeless, and hopeless. Ghettos in the back streets littered the city as people struggled for another hour's worth of food. Everything, drab grey and brown, filtered in and out of the white smog, a ghost of what it once was.

Konoha, oh Konoha gakure no Sato, was known for it's dead dark nights.

But citizens pushed on. Grossly over crowded (it always seemed someone was somewhere; whether or not they paid attention to the oh so obvious muggings and crimes around them was another story), citizens and shinobi pushed for work in the oddest places. Only memories of Konoha's previous greatness, hundreds and hundreds of years ago, of their glorious Rokudaime, Godaime, and Yondaime, pushed them to a greater Konoha. The normal public pushed for more difficult jobs, building large buildings, mining, hazarding work, while the weaker (or more soft hearted) shinobi dociled, taking odd jobs (along with their assassinations and government overthrowing) like the soup kitchen or even theater. Konoha, if possible, grew to a massive size, at least double what it once was as the people fought to regain their former prosparity.

Theater, entertainment, movies, became a huge hit. The citizens wanted away from this horrid reality they lived in, times of old greatness or even comedy. No one wanted to live in this horrid hell hole, so entertainment became the biggest hit.

And that, is exactly were the unsure shinobi, Hyuuga Hinata had gone.

Anxious, nervous, and gasping for air, the shy shinobi stood backstage, ready to jump forward even as she hyperventilated. Even her, the most experienced of actress ninja, became terribly nervous before preforming. Stage hands fussed with her hair, attempting to make the short mop look even more boyish.

It didn't help her low self esteem to be cast as a boy, but of coarse the casting crew wouldn't give her a romantic, womanly role. She couldn't quite flaunt her womanly (yet easily hidden) curves well enough, and they seemed to think she was too good of a ninja to go to waste (not that Hinata would ever agree to that). She'd prove to them she could play as a girl one day... Maybe. Finally her cue came and she rushed on stage, a smiling mask coming over her earlier anxiety as she proceeded to show a play of aerial tricks and agility only a Hyuuga could pull off.

She flipped back across the stage as her oh so familiar Uncle Hizashi made his appearance to attack her, kunai in hand and ready to slash at her throat...

Only to clumbsily fall on his face with a loud "Oupf!".

Well, it was a comedy, after all.

The show ended as Hinata back flipped to center stage, landing straight into the splits, an extrodenary talent if she had been a boy... Not the audience knew that. The audience clapped lazily, while a few laughed hysterically. Her smiling mask held strong even as she left stage.

* * *

"Opf!" A pause. "That was a good oupf, don't ya think Hina-chan?" Hinata looked up from her mirror as she tried to brush out her short, yet now tangled, locks. 

"Y-yes, Uncle Hizashi," She provided a small, albeit real smile. She was still getting over her nerves after all. She continued to carefully comb out her hair until it finally flowed prettily, giving her earlier boyish face a beautiful feminine look. Hinata herself would never think so, though.

Done now, she carefully put away her brush, and nimble hands moved to pick up a tenderly placed book off the desk. It was snatched away, though, by a stage hand as he examined it with critical eyes. Hinata "Eep!"ed with surprise, and blushed.

"Inuzuka Kiba, eh Hinata? Didn't know you were into such gritty stuff," The stage hand mentioned easily. He was right, timid little Hinata, always breaking from nervousness before she went on stage, reading the gritty realistic battles written by Inuzuka Kiba was pretty unbelievable. The Inuzuka was well known for his grotesque, dramatic plays, mostly reinactments of Konoha's warlike history.

"Y.. Yes," Hinata smiled sweetly, acting skills coming to play. She tenderly took the book back, holding it as she held everything: carefully, as if it would break.

"Wrote some pretty good plays, big audiences," Someone mentioned not far off, hearing their conversation over the general mumble in the room.

"Never really enjoyed 'im," Another joined in, disagreeing.

"Che, at least he gets an audience," snorted the stage hand who originally snatched the book away. Hinata blinked worriedly, seeing were the conversation was leading. Even as shy and timid as she was, she didn't enjoy seeing the glass half empty ALL the time.

"Don't worry," She flashed a smile she usually reserved for the stage. She _was_ an actress afterall. "Things... Things've been getting better l-lately. A lot more people laughed this time!" The conversation fell silent and most of the speakers dispersed. Unsure once again, Hinata glanced about, poking her fingers together as her shoulders slowly rose to hunch next to her ears.

"Why don't I walk you home, Hina-chan," Hizashi said kindly, his old eyes smiling next to their wrinkling crows feet. Hinata provided a soft smile and took his elbow kindly.

* * *

Tears sprung to Hinata's eyes as they took in the sight before her. Blinking rapidly, swearing not to cry, she ran forward. 

"W-whats going on!" She stuttered, her pale eyes looking about. The theater's costumes and supplies scattered across the dirty ground and Hinata was sure she saw her own among it all.

"Sorry, ladies, place is closed down now," The man currently locking up the theater replied. With a finalizing 'click' the doors were chained closed behind the "CANCLED" banner roped over them. The men, done with their job, retreated, no doubt going to the next bankrupt house or building in Konoha to lock it up also.

"They cant! We... We c-cant let them!" Her arms hugged herself, as if the non-existent cold air bit at her. Even in the warm summer sun, and in her all too familiar large coat, Hinata shivered. This couldn't be happening! It was hard enough to keep a job in this town, let alone find a new one.She jumped, however, when she noticed Hizashi sigh beside her.

"Saa... Give it up, Hina-chan," said Hizashi, a sad, defeated look painted across his face as he gazed upon the theater. His pale, distinctive Byakugan eyes, just as Hinatas, shifted to look down at the frightened girl. "We're all done." Hinata blinked and looked up at her uncle uncertainly.

"U..Uncle Hi..Hizashi?"

"I going back to Hyuuga Estates, Hina-chan," her Uncle smiled sadly down at the girl. It didn't comfort her in the least. The lunged forward, her petite arms wrapping round Hizashi's old and sturdy shoulders.

The Hyuuga Estates was perhaps the only prosperous place left in Konoha. A full fourth of the town was reserved to the ever growing clan, main and branch members alike (though while it was an uncomon fact, the branch quarters were of coarse significantly more drab than the main). Exclusive only to the large clan, their doors were always open to a Hyuuga who couldn't quite make it in the real world (albeit, snobishly. It was considered quite the discrace to return to the estates after so diligently working to make profiet in the real world. The Hyuuga _did_ look down on failure, afterall).

"I-Im sorry, Hina-chan," he faltered slightly as Hinata plundered into him. "You've been let down so many times... Neji... My brother-"

"Don't," Hinata cut off curtly, pulling away. Her blank eyes were clenched shut, no doubt holding the dam of tears. Hizashi sighed.

"Don't do this Hinata," said girl looked up, eyes shining, unfamiliar with her uncle pronouncing her full name. "Don't let them drag you down..." A pause as he thought. "That play.. The play Inuzuka Kiba wrote, go try out for it." Hinata's head shook faintly, eyes now fearful. Her! Little Hypervenilating Hinata Hyuuga try out for a gritty war play! Hizashi's own face became one of pity. "Don't, Hina-chan. I know you think every time you reach for something, try for something, its snatched away and you fail." The shy ninja trembled now, looking away. It was all too true. Hizashi's face turned to one more determined.

"But not again, never again. Not this time."

And he left it at that.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru looked up at the fogy sky and sighed "Troublesome," as he walked at his lazy pace down the street. No cloud watching from his office window today: definitely to foggy... again. Being chunin was so troublesome... and casting for this damn play was even worse. Why oh why had he gotten into theater! 

Well... of coarse, because it was a so and so job... Now all he needed was a so and so wife..

But of coarse, his job wasn't as so and so as he had thought.

"Oh, h..hello Mr. Nara!"

Speak of the devil.

"Oh geeze.." Shikamaru rolled his eyes to the sky, speeding up his lazy pace to a faster one, as if to loose the clingy ninja. Whyyyy! "I told you, Hyuuga, call Kurenai and leave your resume with her!"

"But, M-Mr. Nara," Hinata sped up her own speed, in a rare display of determination. No way is she giving up now."Why can't I j-just give it to you i-in person?"

"'Cause it's less troublesome that way." Shikamaru sped to a faster pace, long legs stretching to a dire length. Even then he was the epitome of lazyness, as his long desprate stride looked lax and bored.

"But.. I sent you my r-resume," Hinata replied, jogging after him. "It came back.. u-unopened."

"So? Maybe Inuzuka didn't like your handwriting."

Hinata paused for a moment in the middle of the street. _My h-handwriting! _She quickly recollected herself with a deep breath.

"PLEASE, Mr. Nara, j...just an audition, that's all I need," Hinata ninja poofed in front of the lazy chunin, hands clasped together pleading.

"Sorry, Hyuuga," Shikamaru stated lazily, walking past her and into the doorway of a fancy steakhouse. "The play's been cast. The part went to someone else." Hinata blinked, brow furrowing hopelessly up at Shikamaru. She looked down, defeated, into the window of the steakhouse. Already lunchtime traffic had begun and juicy steaks were being served to the diners. The shy ninja's stomach rumbled desperately, making her blush slightly. Shikamaru failed to notice, or merely ignored it.

"I know times are bad," Hinata blinked away from the food, eyes at attention now. "But just use what you got. You're a pretty girl-" Hinata blinked, eyes wide and wondrous. Apart from Uncle Hizashi, she had never had a compliment of her looks by a man. "-You've got a good body." Shikamaru eyed her up and down lazily, but fortunately not like a pervert. The shy ninja drooped, the compliment shattered now, and Shikamaru sighed.

"Listen, there's this place, Icha Icha Paradise," He thrust a hand into his pocket, withdrew a pen and paper and wrote down the address. "Its not the nicest place, but it pays well. Ask for Jirayia to see you; he'll let you in for sure." With that, and a low "Troublesome," Nara Shikamaru paced into the steakhouse, leaving Hinata standing in the middle of the busy sidewalk.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke's dark black eyes shifted back and forth sporadically as he watched the Studio Reviewers... watch his film. Talented and experienced shinobi eyes, ones from the infamous Uchiha clan no less, read the fidgeting impatient body language of each viewer. Finally, one of the reviewers, Yamanaka Ino, sighed and spouted out: 

"How much more is there?"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Shit. He may be an excellent ninja but apparently not a very talented film maker. That definately wasn't a good sign.

"Another 3 reels," the camera boy answered lazily as Sasuke gave him a meaningful glare.

"Lights." As commanded, the lights brightened, and a few of the reviewers twitched and awoke from their bored slumber. Damn.

"So, Sasuke-kun," Ino stated as she steepled her hands. She didn't even bother turning around to look at the Uchiha. "This is it? All our money for this.. crap?"

"We were expecting action, romance, horror!" Another reviewer complained.

"Saa.. About that," Sasuke answered calmly, though he was growling on the inside, "Our actress is currently.. getting her teeth fixed." He crossed his arms easily as he lied to their backs.

"Sasuke-kun," Ino continued, "As much as I think you can make an... excellent picture.. you've been in production for at least 2 months."

"Hn, things will piece together once everyone gets on the ship." ... Oh wait. Crap.

"..What ship..?"

"The one we hired to get to the location," He answered cooly. Smooth and maybe they won't even notice-

"Sasuke-kun... What location? We're filming on the outskirts of Konoha, on Fire Lake." Sasuke's already black eyes darkened. Guess not. Damn, they were going to figure him out soon at this rate. Better think fast.

"Hn, I know, but we aren't making that film anymore. I've hired Inuzuka Kiba to rewrite the script; a totally new story." Sasuke grinned sinisterly to himself as he reached into his pocket. This one slip of paper, the fruit of his work. "I've come in possession of a map... A map of an island, that only existed in the oldest legends and fairytales, until now... Demon Island.." Yes, the fruit of his work, the project that would test his skills. Screw this whole movie gig; he could care less about something as menial as entertainment. Had the reviewers not noticed he had only hired ninja actors and crew yet?

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Its a place no one's ever been, a perfect... setting for our... movie. Full of menacing creatures to test my sk- actor's skills. It will be spectacular..." He failed to mention that it was legend that the original Kyuubi had come from this island, in an endless furry to destroy all mankind.

"Would you... step out for a minute, Sasuke-kun?" Said Uchiha frowned and retreated from the room.

Scowling as he came out, he nearly snarled at his assistant, Sakura as she sat in the waiting room. His dark eyes wandered about until he spotted an empty glass. He pointed to it.

"Give me that, now."

"Y-yes, Sasuke-kun," Sakura stuttered, surprised as she handed him the glass. "But... I don't have any sake on me..."

Sasuke growled lowly and pressed the glass to the door then his ear. "Really, Sakura, you're a horrible ninja."

"I suppose we could give him more money.." Ahh that was Ino. As near sighted and shallow as the girl was, Sasuke had to give it to her: she was loyal.

"He's an arrogant, stotic Uchiha," Sasuke could just visualize the reviewer rolling his eyes, "He'll never make anything good."

"Then let's scrap it. Uchiha Sasuke isn't going anywere... Bring him back in."

But Uchiha Sasuke was long gone.

* * *

"I want my team on that boat by the end of the hour-" 

"But, Sasuke-k-"

"Tell them.. Tell them we had an early departure! Thats it..."

"Sasuke-kun they might-"

"What're they gonna do, sue me? Hn," The 'Hn' came out more as a grunting chuckle, "I'm Uchiha freakin' Sasuke, they can go ahead and try." Sakura stumbled slightly under the great load of expensive camera equipment (Sasuke might not care about the movie, but even so, camera equipment like this could raise a high price at times like this), sighing slightly in exasperation. She admired her Sasuke-kun in many ways, from his power to determination to sly intelligence to hotness factor, but sometimes, even for her, he was just a tad arrogant. "Im not going to let them stop me," He continued, oblivious to her thoughts. In his own mind he continued: I will test myself. If I can survive getting to and from Demon Island, I can survive Itachi.

"But, Sasuke-kun, all of the cast and crew are scattered around the city, I can't gather them all together in an hour!"

"Then by the end of the day-"

"We have no traveling passports, ID, foreign currency... Sasuke-kun, we have no currency at all!"

"...Hn.." The Uchiha replied slowly after a pause. It was an obvious, yet stubborn, agreement. Said pink haired assistant blinked and blushed, silently swooning at the coolness of her Sasuke-kun. They finally caught a taxi; even as ninja, they could run to the location, but with the sudden growth in Konoha and as it's buildings turned to giant sky scrapers, once easy and idle building hopping became suicidal. "Don't worry, I've had a lot of experience running from annoying fangirls like you," Sakura blinked, blushed, and looked away. "Ino and the studio shouldn't be any different."

They fell silent for a moment, Sakura obviously uncomfortable, before they got down to business and tallied up where everyone was in Konoha to gather them up.

"Hyuuga Neji shouldn't be too hard to find," Sakura silently agreed; Neji had a bigger ego even than her famous Sasuke-kun and just as many fangirl's tailing him, "Kiba either. Make sure you get him. But Anko will be difficult..."

"Anko dropped out," Sakura stated absentmindedly, rubbing her large forehead as she added up costs.

"She dropped out, yesterday. I thought I told you Sasuke-kun." Saskue blinked and finally full out glared, snarling menacingly.

"Damn, we need Anko. She's insane, but a jounin. Without her the team is just a bunch of gennin and chunin." Sasuke failed to mention he himself was a gennin. Ah well.

The taxi drove on, driver innocently oblivious as the infamous Uchiha silently cursed out a string of swears.

"S-sasuke-kun, we need to shut this down. There's no way we can pull this off. Everyone thinks they're going to act in a movie; what if they don't cooperate when we need them as a team for Demon Island..?"

"Damn it, Sakura, what the hell can go wrong? Half of them are arrogant jerks; just pull a few strings when the time comes and they'll do anything to look good." Sasuke provided a small, yet sinister grin. "Be more positive, defeat is only momentary." With that, Sasuke leapt from the car as it slowed and prowled quickly down the sidewalks. He passed many ninja and kunoichi, all too weak for his tastes.

Still prowling, Sasuke nearly passed an odd theater like building, a large sign above it dubbing it "Jirayia's Bathhouse: Icha Icha Paradise." Oddly enough, the Uchiha could sense a large conjugation of ninja inside. Wow, the rumors were true.

All ninja were perverts.

Except Sasuke of coarse. He was too great to be a pervert.

He waited at the front of building as a few more kunoichi, no doubt looking for jobs, entered. Examining them discretely (not), and dubbing them too weak, he pressed his face to the glass door to see if there was one, just one he begged, stronger than normal shinobi inside...

Only to blink at the large flare of chakra behind him.

Pausing, he retreated a few inches, watching in the window as a petite, shy, yet rather curvy young kunoichi stood daintily in the sidewalk, looking hesitantly up at the building's blinking sign. The Uchiha idly wondered of his interest in the weak looking girl, until she looked up from the small paper in her hands and surveyed the building. Not only did her chakra flare powerfully, no doubt in nervousness, but he finally spotted the trademark Hyuuga eyes adorning her pretty face.

Cha-ching.

Jackpot.

As if finally coming to a decision, she wrinkled up the paper and discarded it, walking off hands in pockets. Sasuke turned slowly, then leapt after her. But he watched once again as she paused at a small fruit stand. Her eyes looked on hungrily and he could just hear her stomach roaring. Her small, yet scarred, hands carefully picked up an apple. Finding it rotten and bruised, she replaced it, before picking up another with shaking hands and began to walk off.

Unfortunately, supposed owner of the fruit stand looked over, the shaking motion catching his eye, and quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Are you gonna pay for that, lady?" Hinata's pale eyes blinked stupidly, fearfully, like a deer's. She jerked back, to escape, but both her and the stall owner were interrupted as Sasuke made his appearance.

"Excuse me," He cut in, holding up a single ryo. "I think you dropped this." The stall owner plucked it from his hand quickly and walked off, statisfied. Hinata blinked, looking up at her savior, and wondered what just happened.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke looked on, fingers steepled, as Hinata quickly scarfed down her food like a starved dog. Hinata looked up, feeling as though she was being evaluated, and nearly quivered under the Uchiha's dark stare. 

"Uchiha-san," She paused, wringing her hands under the table nervously, "I-I'd like you to know I don't e-enjoy taking charity from strangers... or s...stealing for that matter."

"Hn," Came his grunted reply. It seemed this little Hyuuga, that had even more power than Neji it seemed, had a bit of a confidence problem. No matter, it wasn't like he actually needed her to act or anything. He continued, "I'm sure. Hyuuga-san, you are a strong kunoichi, correct?" Hinata looked up, nodding, clasping at the headband wrapped loosely round her neck. Her eyes widened, as she slowly remembered of the rumors about Konoha's male ninja and pervert-ism. She stood, taking a step back.

Blinking, realizing what he had just said, Sasuke also stood. "Please, Hyuuga-san, I'm no pervert." He put up his hands slightly in a peaceful position, one not commonly used by Uchiha Sasuke. "Im someone you can trust, an Uchiha." Hinata inwardly glared. Uchiha indeed.

But nevertheless, she sat once again, Sasuke soon following her. "Hyuuga-san, I want you to picture a hansom explorer, and his action adventure bound for the far east.."

"You're s-shooting in the far east?" Hinata ask absentmindedly, eating slowly now. Sasuke's dark eyes blinked and he stoticly replied:

"Fire Lake." The shy Hyuuga seemed to agree; Fire Lake, on the outskirts of Fire Country, was known for it's exotic forests and scenery, the perfect place to film. It was legend that the Rokudaime's, "Kitsune's Claw"'s, summoing clan had originally haunted those murky forests, before agreeing to become summons and retreating to the summoning world.

Not that she'd ever been there. Heck, she hardly ever even left Konoha, so Geography wasn't exactly her strong suit

"Then," Uchiha continued, "Aboard his ship, he meets a beautiful young woman... um, fragile and uh dainty." Word uncommonly used by the Uchiha became stuck in his throat. "She... can't help but feel everything is going down a one way road, pre-planned for her. As if her.. uh, whole life had been a... prelude to this moment." He watched as Hinata slowly looked up, pale eyes wide. "And against her better judgement.."

"She falls in love," The shy Hyuuga continued for him. The atmosphere seemed to grow cold, as if everything in the world had turned dark and all that was left was them and the tiny table they sat at.

"Uh... yes?"

"But she doesn't want to... She... She's scared to believe in love.." Hinata continued quietly, her stutter gone.

"...ok?"

"She's s-scared it might be taken away... Because good things never last, Uchiha-san." The world and sounds came rushing back as Hinata blinked and looked away, embarrassed.

"Good, then your interested. We need to be on the boat by the hour-"

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san but-"

"Oh come on!" Uchiha muttered under his breath. It went unnoticed. "Your the str- saddest girl I've ever met, perfect for this... role." To hell with the role, Sasuke thought. He just needed her for his team.

"No, Uchiha-san. I make people laugh." Hinata stood and pulled on her coat, walking away. Sasuke followed after at her heals.

"Please, Hyuuga-san. I'll give you.. um, fame! Money, Adventure! Action? Come on, if you need a script, Inuzuka is uh.. writing one as we speak." Hinata paused.

"...Inuzuka Kiba?" Sasuke blinked. The mutt Inuzuka?

"Yeah, he's writing our.. script. .. You know him?"

"Um!... N-no, not personally. But I'm a... f-fan of his plays." Hinata pause, slightly suspisious. Why would an Inuzuka, KIBA no less, be writing a romance?

"Really?" Sasuke drawled out. Jackpot. "Let me tell you, Inuzuka won't pick just anyone for this roll. He told me, Sasuke, someone out there who was born to play this roll. An you know what?" Sasuke laughed inwardly. As well as he's buying everyone into this 'film', he should be an actor himself!

"What?"

Sasuke paused for an effect. Yes! He has her.

"It was always going to be you."

* * *

There you have it. I told you it would follow the movie pretty closely. Word for word in many cases. Hope yall dont mind, lol. 

A list of who's who as we meet them:

Hyuuga Hinata - Ann Darrow Inuzuka Kiba- Jack Driscoll Hyuuga Hizashi - Manny Reviewer - Yamanaka Ino

Uchiha Sasuke - Carl Denham Haruno Sakura - Preston Casting man - Nara Shikamaru


	2. Chapter 2

Lets make some headway and post another chapter :) I mean, whos weird enough to actually search "King Kong Crossover/fusion" in the search box... >.> (Raises hand)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

_**King Kyuubi**_

**Chapter 2**

By Mirazhe1_**  
**_

Ships lined up at the docks like giant bellowing monsters as little men slowly packed and loaded cargo onto the humongous things. Night had seemed to fallen early with the thick fog round the short river that would lead Sasuke's crew to the ocean and beyond. People scurried everywhere like ants in the dimming light as a taxi pulled up and stopped. Hinata hopped out, carefully carrying a small suitcase and she gazed upward at a large passenger ship, no doubt large enough to carry more than half of Konoha.

"I-is this t-the ship?" She asked Sasuke, feeling small under the imposing might of the large thing. Sasuke, who had begun to hurriedly walk off, turned around blinking, before guiding Hinata toward a smaller ship.

"Not exactly, this one." She was lead to a, thankfully, smaller ship. Though it was merely a steamer, it was well sized and could easily fit a cast and crew for a movie. Hinata smiled softly, clasping at her luggage handle nervously. Sasuke turned, talking to a rather large (or maybe fat?) man standing next to a large pile of equipment. While there were many cameras and lights, Hinata vaguely wondered why the boxes sounded as though they were filled with kunai and weapons when they were picked up and loaded. She was interrupted from her thoughts at the sound of someone calling out.

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun!" A pink haired kunoichi jumped from the boat to the dock, an easy feat for a ninja. She looked about carefully, spotting Hinata and discreetly lead Sasuke away a bit. "They're on their way." She glared at Sasuke's questioning gaze. "Hunter-nin!" She squealed. "The studio hired hunter-nin to track us down." Sasuke cursed softly.

"Oi! Captain Kakashi!" A man, not far down the dock, looked up from his work with one eye. The rest of his face was covered with his headband and facemask. Strangely enough, with all of his discreetness about his face, he didn't seem bothered that his vibrant silver, gravity defying hair was left unchecked. "We need to get going, cast off, swab the poop deck or whatever the hell you do!"

"I can't do that, Sasuke-kun," the captain replied, single eye curving upward. One could just visualize the little heart that floated up from him. Sasuke, on the bridge to board the ship suddenly stopped.

"We are waiting for the paperwork." Said Uchiha prowled off the boarding bridge and stood close to Kakashi, speaking lowly.

"I'll give you another thousand if we leave now..."

"I still haven't received the first thousand, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi said less kindly now, his single eye becoming hard and menacing. A creak was heard behind him as Hinata shifted her weight on the docks.

"Can't we talk about this later. We're in the presences of a beautiful lady." Hinata blinked, blushing like a tomato and resisted the urge to fiddle with her fingers. Kakashi looked on, his eye now smiling pervertishly. He advanced, offering his hand.

"Miss."

"H... H-hyuga Hin-nata," she sputtered nervously.

"So are you ready for this voyage, Hinata-chan."

"I..I guess..."

"Are you nervous," Kakashi continued, pulling out an orange book to read as he talk. Hinata clutched her luggage tighter as she read the title. Pervert.

"Y-yes, very... Sh...Should I be?"

"Not every kunoichi would take such a risk." Sasuke, listening in, blinked, his eyes widening and he gave a look to Sakura. She jumped and rushed forward to stand next to Hinata and take her luggage.

"Why... don't I show Hina-chan her cabin?" Sakura offered.

"Hn," Sasuke praised. Kakashi looked a little sad that Hinata was leaving. They watched as Hinata left with Sakura, Haruno introducing herself as Sasuke's assistant.

"Two thousand," Sasuke offered now. "A check?"

"Do I have a choice?" Kakashi silently cursed his weakness to pretty women.

He watched as Hinata paused at the beginning of the bridge nervously, hands clasped together at her chest. Wait.. Weren't they only going to Fire Lake? She was pretty sure you didn't use a boat to get to a lake; walking would work just fine. Doubt flooded into her, making her knees want to buckle under the sheer force of it.

But...

No! She would not back down! She had promised Uncle Hizashi. She was going to try and strive for her dreams... If she had enough confidence to do so was another point.

Her wide, pale eyes looked about at the ship, hesitating at the foreboding feeling that clenched her heart. Finally, she stepped forward, boarding the ship.

* * *

Engines in the little steamer were slowly warming as coal was added to the flames. Steam began to rise from a few of the ships stacks. 

Sasuke jumped as he spotted Kiba lounging in the navigation room, too paniced and overwhelmed at the moment to sense him. He quickly closed the blinds on the windows and pulled out a bottle of sake from his coat. "Sake?" He offered. Not many people knew that Sasuke was a devoted alcoholic.

"No thanks," Kiba replied hotly, glancing at his watch. It was an odd thing for people who knew Kiba to believe that his work was writing plays. This impatient, loud Inuzuka, no less, be patient enough to write a play or script? Ha! He whipped out the script to Sasuke.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked, oblivious as he glared at the small stack of papers.

"A script. Take it, Im late," The writer replied curtly. He really didn't like Uchiha Sasuke; he smelled to much of snake. "Gotta go, bye."

Sasuke panicked inwardly for a moment, as Kiba headed for the door. Damn it! Kiba was one of the stronger members of his crew, he needed him! Glancing out the window, Sasuke watched as workers on the dock began to untie ropes and remove the bridge. He needed to stall.

"Hn. Might as well settle though," Sasuke said, discarding the script to the table and slowly pulling out his 'checkbook.'

"You're gonna pay me?" Kiba asked slowly, greedily looking at the checkbook. He was in desperate need of money and with such poverty in Konoha, he didn't even have enough money to feed both himself and his partner, Akamaru. The poor thing was starved and weak; even now Akamaru was scrounging the streets for something to eat for them both tonight (not that Kiba whole heartedly approved of this). A new paycheck and a few loaves of bread could fix that...

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"You've never been one to give out cash..."

"How does two grand sound." Apparently from the sound of Kiba's roaring stomach, that sounded fine. Sasuke glanced out the window as workers scurried along. He wrote slowly and surely. He finally finished and ripped out the check, handing it to Kiba. The writer took it, walking away, but stopped.

"Uchiha... You've written '2 grand' here..." Sasuke looked at it curiously before chuckling in his own dark way and ripping it up.

"Sorry. Two thousand dollarssss..." He drawled out as he wrote. The sake bottle began to shake on the table as the ship began to move. Sasuke ripped out the second check, furrowed his brow and asked: "Its the twenty-ninth isn't it?"

"Grahh! Come on, Uchiha, its the third!" Growling fiercely, Kiba got fed up. "Never mind, just pay me later." And he rushed out into the narrow halls of the ship...

That is until he ran into Hyuuga Neji blocking the way with all his luggage.

"Help us here, Inuzuka," he commanded. Kiba ignored him, snarling as he tried to dodge around. It was futile. He finally did a 180 and went back the way he came.

"Slow ahead full, Gai."

"Yosh, Captain!" Kiba's sharp Inuzuka ears picked out the distant commands. Shit. He finally burst onto the deck and looked over the edge of the boat. He cursed loudly when he realized he was too far from the docks to jump and the water was definitely to rough to water walk across. It was a river afterall. He could have just swam... but then dogs never really did like water...

Kiba failed to notice or just ignored, Sasuke as he sat down on the deck and slipped back the hood of his coat wearily.

Stupid mutt, Sasuke couldn't help but think.

* * *

And thus the ship was on it's way. The trip down the river was quick and soon they were out to the rocking sea. 

"It's real comfortable down here, and you'll get plenty of sleep." Kiba sighed as he followed his guide, her name was... Ten Ten, he believed.

"Wha'do you keep down here?" He asked with disgust, curling up his sensitive nose.

"Lions, tigers, bears -oh my! look at that mess- you name it, it's prolly been here. We sell 'em to zoos and circuses- AH! Careful!" Squelch. Kiba didn't like the sound of that.

"Camel had a bad accident on the floor..." Ten ten explained sheepishly. Kiba scowled and quickly rubbed the bottom of his sandal clean on a corner. "We've got a really good price on white rhinos-"

"Ten Ten," came the lazy tone of the captain. Kiba looked down the rows of cages to Kakashi. "Have you found an enclosure of your tastes?" A pause as Kiba looked about disgusted. "What are you, Kiba-kun?" Kakashi cut in. "A lion, or a chimpanzee?"

"A very irritated dog," Kiba replied curtly as he opened one of the cages. Bottles promptly rolled out and down the row of cages, one of which Kakashi stopped with his sandal. He looked down at it, his eye stotic as he read the label. Chloroform.

Another bottle came to a clattering stop at the end of the hallway. Chakra absorbent.

"I told you to lock it up."

"Sorry, captain," Ten Ten said, eyes wide and worried. "But Shino-"

"Shino doesn't give the orders!" Kakashi turned to Ten Ten and whispered furiously. "What are you trying to do? Put the whole ship asleep! Get them out of here."

* * *

Hyuuga Neji stared stoticly toward the star guide on his cabin wall. Ahh... apparently the fates told him he would have good fortune today. His blank Hyuuga eyes snapped away, however, at the quick rap on his door. He strode over carefully as the ship rocked roughly for a moment, long hair wiping superfluously, and ripped the door open irritably. 

Neji cringed at the sight before him. A tall, lanky, yet well toned boy stood before him, dressed in a, of all things, green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and bandage wrappings round his hands. Said hands balanced a tray of food, carefully swaying with the ever rocking ship. Appalled, Neji was forced to look away from his face as huge round eyes and large eyebrows looked back... and not to mention that bowl cut..

What an unfortunate fate...

"AHH! ACTOR HYUUGA NEJI! I have brought food and nourishment for your flame of youth to burn even brighter with," Neji merely glared. "I have to admit, Shino makes a mean batch of baked beans! They give you enough fuel to run a motor car!" The Hyuuga cringed once again.

"YOSH! Your a Hyuuga, right? I AM ROCK LEE! You must be a really good ninja then! I heard you are a genius! YOSH! Might we spar sometime to see who's flame of passion burns brightest! An inherit genius against one of hard work and determine-" He was cut off however, when the door came crashing closed. Neji's ears could hear a yelp, a disgusting splat, and a clatter. Apparently this Lee... thing... had dropped the food.

"YOSH!" Came the cheery reply. "YOU ARE INDEED WORTHY TO BE MY RIVAL!"

Oh no..

* * *

Kiba growled irritably as he typed slowly letter for letter. He ran a shaking hand through his messy mop of hair and hardly noticed when Lee came running in with a new tray of food. He did notice, however, the strong stench of food coming from the boy, as if he had just bathed in the stuff. Even looking relatively clean and un food covered, the mere smell of it made the poor dog-nin's stomach squelch in disapproval. Tired, sick, eyes looked over to the boy and the tray, and his stomach did a full backflip not only at the sight of food, but the horrid view of the green spandex wearing boy. 

"Ugghhh," He moaned, curling his nosed in a disgusted way and looking away.

"Ahhh my apologies for your sickliness, Inuzuka-kun, but not to worry! Shino's famous baked beans can cure everything!" Kiba groaned once again. Deciding to take his leave from the poor writer, Lee retreated out of the cage and strutted away with an odd gleam in his round eyes.

"LEEEEEE!" Kiba was appalled to see another, older, green clad sailor come below deck into the corridor of cages.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"I understand your flame of determination to help Shino-kun deliver food, but you shall not waste your passion of youth on such things you need not do! Use it more wisely on training! NOW! MOP THE DECK UNTIL WE CAN SEE YOUR PASSION OF YOUTH REFLECTING OFF THE FLOOR!"

"YES GAI-SENSEI!" Lee replied cheerily, not at all fazed he would be moping all day. He began to jog off, before Gai snatched at the back of his jumpsuit and pulled him back. Throwing him to the floor, he shoved a knee into Lee's back and twisted one arm into a rather uncomfortable looking position.

"But first, Lee, why don't you return Inuzuka-san's soldier pills, ne?" Rock Lee blinked for a moment before his bright shining teeth made an appearance in a great smile.

"Hai, Gai-sensei." With that, his clenched hand popped open and let three small soldier pills patter and roll to the floor. Gai took this time to release his student and watched as he darted out to go mop the deck with vidgor. Kiba looked on, blinking as Gai snatched up the pills and wiped them clean on his green jumpsuit.

"He means no harm; his passion of youth merely burns too brightly at times," Gai explained, his teeth pinging. Kiba winced at the bright light, but he was grateful nonetheless.

"Thanks," He said, voice raspy from sickness. Gai seemed to grow solemn, looking about at the cages.

"I'll keep him from doing such a thing again: WITH MORE TRAINING," before Kiba could reply, Gai continued, "Its just he likes it down here - God knows why -were no flame of youth could possibly stay lit ... This is were I found him, four years ago, stowed away in one of the cages..."

Both men looked out at the rocking and groaning cages soberly. "His legs were broken and he couldn't mould any chakra, yet his fire of youth burned brighter than I've ever seen, even if he was as feral as any animal... but he still won't tell me were he originated.. So he's stayed here ever since and stoked his will of fire ever since!"

* * *

Even as Hinata angsted and had a nervous breakdown, the ship plowed on. Him! Inuzuka Kiba! He was on the SAME ship as HER! Her! A no name nervous actress! 

"Oh oh oh..." Said Hyuuga paced about her cabin nervously, poking her fingers together and despairing. OH! What if she met Inuzuka-san today, what would she say? What would she wear! What if... what if she couldn't say anything at all? How horrible, with her stutter, it was no guarantee she could even break out a sentence. What if... What if Inuzuka-san was totally appalled by her! Her! So unlady like that she was cast as a boy in a play! Her cheeks flared a rosy red, standing out against her pale skin.

"Oh w-what w-w-... will I d-do?"

* * *

It was true Inuzuka Hana was related to Inuzuka Kiba... though contrary to poplular belief, it was distantly. Apparently, since they looked so much alike, even though they were distant cousins in the huge clan, people seemed to mistake her for Kiba. It didn't help they both wore the same baggy grey coat and when she pulled up the hood, they were nearly identical. 

Hana sighed in despair. This really did prove her theory, not that she would let anyone know. She really needed to get on her feminine side if she looked so much like her brash and dirty cousin.

"We could have seagulls in the background..." She suggested.

"Fine, whatever," Sasuke answered irritably. He really just wanted to go train or something, geeze. All these people cared about was making a film; how dumb! They just needed to get to Demon Island and get this overwith, but NOOOO! They were dead set on making a film, jeeze..

This was about when Hinata made her entrance, dressed in a pretty little sundress that showed off that she was indeed not a boy herself. It didn't make her any the less nervous though, and she hunched into it, as if trying to sink into the fabric and disappear.

Nevertheless, Hana sighed, slightly jealous of the actresses curves and pulled her hood up over her head. Habit really.

"Ahhh Hyuuga-san," Sasuke greeted with relief in a tone rather unlike his normal ones. Time to introduce her to the team. "This is Akimichi Chouji, the... Cameraman.." Sasuke winced, gone unnoticed by all. Chouji looked up through thin eyes (about the only 'thin' thing about him) and, pulling his hand from his potato chip bag, provided a small wave. It would be awfully rude to ask for a handshake when his hand was covered in potato chip grease after all...

"Pretty dress," He commented boredly. It was always good to get on a woman's good side and compliment something about them. Never ever get on the bad side... He had found this out in a studio with a rather irritable reviewer... Pig lady, geeze...

"Th-this!" Hinata squeaked, blinking. "I.. uhn... Just threw it on," She kicked in her acting skills quickly, "Its pretty o-old after all.."

Sakura blinked... "Isn't that one of the costumes though?" She asked curiously. Hinata panicked for a moment, pale eye wide.

"Uhhh, whhhere d-do we get some breakf-fast, ne?" She asked, looking about. Sasuke took the change of subject quickly. Even he knew not to get on a girl's bad side in the morning... even if it was Hinata, you might never know. The quiet ones could be the most vicious.

"Shino," Sasuke directed stoticly. Hinata looked over to the rather mysterious looking cook, and for all she knew he gazed back behind his dark shades.

"Porridge," He stated, picking up a ladle and letting the stuff slop back down into the pot. Hinata smiled softly, but it became a bit forced as she saw a few bugs craw from the cook's sleeve into the soup.

"And this is Han-" Sasuke continued, rather oblivious. Hinata turned and set eyes on Hana, who's eyes blinked over the trademark Inuzuka markings.

"That's o-ok Uchiha-san, I know w-who this is." Hana blinked once again. Even if she was known as Kiba's double, she wasn't THAT well known.. "Th-thrilled to meet y-you," Hinata said as she took Hana's hand to shake. The Kiba double stood, looking slightly confused.

"Um... Thanks?" Hana glanced away for a moment, to watch her counterpart, Kiba, walk in, gingerly sipping at a cup of joe as he read at book. So tired and sea sick he was, he didn't even bother with his own large hooded coat that morning. She looked back down at Hinata.

"Im r-r-really f-familiar with your w-work," The Hyuuga stuttered, mentally despairing over her speech difficulties.

"Really?" Hana slowly calmed and smiled a fanged smile. "Cool."

"I-I'm sure you've h-heard this b-before, Kiba-san," Hana's face dropped, "If y-you don't mind m-me saying, that is, but you l-look a lot more f-feminine in you're photog-graph.." Well, Hana had to give it to her there, at least she complimented she was feminine.. for a boy. Damn..

Meanwhile, in the corner, Kiba silently sputtered on his coffee, trying not to let the dark drops fall on his book while attemping not to choke. Even doing this, he was silently grinning that large, fanged grin of his.

"Excuse me," Hana dismissed, sitting back down in front of her sound equipment.

"Hyuuga-san.." Sasuke began but Hinata cut him off.

"H-hes a lot y-younger in p-person.."

"Hyuuga-san stop-"

"Hinata-chan, Im sorry, but Im not-" Old habits came back to Hinata (ones she really wish she hadn't inherited from the Hyuuga family) from living in such a well off family, so much higher on the social chain than everyone else.

"I-I w-was just afraid h-he might be another of th-those brash, self ab-bsorbed Inuzukas, you know, th-the kind with their n-nose stuck up their d-dog's-"

A book snapped closed and Hinata slowly turned.

"It's good to meet ya too, Hyuuga-san," Kiba said with a cocky Inuzuka grin, his red marks stretching widely. Hinata went positively red and nearly fainted.

* * *

Neji carefully made his way down the slim corridors of the rocking ship, staggering ever so often into the walls after a violent jolt. He came across that Lee kid soon, and he silently prepared himself for the verbal onslaught that would undoubtedly come. 

But it didn't, as Rock Lee merely descended his glinting eyes and walked on, silently hefting at the fishnet he was carrying.

Neji merely passed it off as the fates favouring him... greatly.. today.

Yes. Favoured him A LOT.

He of coarse didn't think as much when he made it into his room, star charts drawn all over with cartoons of a bowl cutted boy standing over a knocked out long haired man. The stars were drawn on, making a constellation saying "The passion of hard work will beat a genius any day."

Damn.

* * *

"So she turns, and the team captain is staggering toward her, a kunai plunged into his throat." Kiba even graced with the description with hand movements excitedly, making the horror scene even more vivid. He quickly went back to typing again. 

"Hn," came Sasuke's uncaring reply.

"...That is... Assuming she knows who the team captain is..."

"Come on... She's near sighted and you know how much Hana looks like you sometimes."

"She's a Hyuuga."

Sasuke didn't dignify that with an answer.

"Anyway, she looks away... and sees it... The shore of Fire Lake..."

"The island..." Sasuke corrected softly. There was a pregnent pause, Kiba staring at Sasuke's turned back.

"We're shooting... on an island now!" Kiba snarled. "Since when?" The Uchiha made a silencing noise.

"Shh... Kiba... Stay quiet, I don't want to spook the team.."

"Why would they be spooked? Where is this place?" The writer growled lowly. Neither noticed Lee, with his minimal amount of chakra, slip past their senses.

"They shouldn't be.. Because it doesn't exist... Its ..." Sasuke continued more quietly, Lee unable to hear. Kiba blinked a few times, gaining his bearings.

"So we arrive at D... E," He typed it out slowly, a bad feeling blossoming in his stomach... and it definitely wasn't sea sickness. Lee's eyes widened. He may be considered an overexcentric idiot by some, but he could still spell.

"M...O...N... Island..." Sasuke turned arrogantly happy until his acute eyes landed on something bright green. He watched in horror as Lee's wide eyes watched, and as the boy ran off, disappearing from sight with his incredible speed.

* * *

Uh oh... The crew's gonna find out! Ahh! Lol, I threw in a little joke with Ten Ten, ("Lions, tigers, bears -OH MY! Look at that mess-...") just because she's so fun to mess with. The real Ten Ten (No offense to her fans!) has very little, if any, character development, so its fun to give her these random quirks. 

Ah... And Ten Ten's romantically involved (I guess you could just say its a pairing. Wow, Mirazhe's pathetic attempts at romance!) with someone on the ship (who is male, just to narrow down the choices). Just guess who it is. I dare you. You'll never figure it out :)

Cast:

Captain Eaglehorn - Kakashi / Animal guy - Ten Ten / Mr. Hayes - Gai

Bruce Baxtor - Hyuuga Neji / Jimmy - Lee / Sound Director - Inuzuka Hana

Lumpy the Cook - Shino (XD That makes me laugh every time. Just visualize it)


	3. Chapter 3

Saa here we go :) Obviously Im not following any set schedual to update, just when I have time and feel like it. I just recently landed a summer job at an architecture firm (nothing special, just the lowly intern probably lol) so update frequancy may or may not go down. It's hard to tell, as Ive never had a job, but we'll see.

But enough with me! Onward ho! Goodness, how I do hate the --- (hyphen? dash?). My little pinky finger can't reach the darn things.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_**King Kyuubi**_

**Chapter 3**

By Mirazhe1_**  
**_

"Ok... Once more..." Hinata fiddled her hands at Sasuke's frustrated voice. Was she not doing it right, was she messing up the character! The Uchiha had seemed irritable and ready to move on during the filming, and it was making her antsy and nervous. She took a deep, calming breath.

"Action."

Hinata pranced forward on light feet, giving a bright stage smile as her acting skills over wrote her nervousness.

"I thinks is awfully wonderful, I've n-never been on a ship before!" She exclaimed excitedly. She ignored the fact she was standing right next to her cousin Neji, whom undoubtedly tried to murder her when she was younger, so bitter he was about the clan's division. But they were actors and would play the role professionally; personal matters do not show on the big screen. Not far off, Kiba looked on, grinning lazily at how the nervous wreck of a Hyuuga quickly flipped a switch and became the ditzy happy character she was supposed to be.

"I've never been on one with a kunoichi before," Neji replied irritably. Hm.. That wasn't part of the script.

Hinata, a trained stage actress, barely blinked at the change of script before continuing.

"I guess you don't think much of women then.."

"No, they make horrible ninja and they're a nuisance."

"Well, Ill try not to be!"

Hardly paying attention behind the camera, Sasuke looked away, to the other side of the deck. Many of the crew had gathered to watch the show including the first mate, Gai. He watched intently as his student, Rock Lee, came up, looking unusually sobered and solemn. Whatever he said, to far away for the Uchiha's ears, quickly caught his sensei's attention as he looked away.

"Uh.. Cut!" Sasuke dismissed, pausing the camera. "Good, go take a break or something."

Neji soon passed by the writer hauntily, as Kiba growled lowly. Arrogant actor.

"Fucking actors..."

Hinata squeaked softly, not far away, hunching down farther into her dress. The Inuzuka glanced up lazily, sharp ears picking it up, but merely shrugged, unaccustomed to the Hyuuga's odd behavior.

* * *

The ship rocked, as if uncertain which way to tilt, swaying and ever moving. This made it rather difficult for wayward walkers in hallways, as Hinata and Kiba found out. Hinata rounded the corner, clasping at the rather thin robe covering her nightgown. Apparently with such short notice to pack, she had forgotten many articles of clothing and had to borrow costumes for casual occasions. Unfortunately, not all costumes were very... Practical. 

Turning the corner, she spotted Kiba at the end of the corridor, his large jacket flung over his shoulder. Automatically her cheeks blushed pink and she tugged at the hem of her nightgown once again.

The ship took that moment to tilt uncertainly and roll, causing Kiba to stumble into the wall. However, years of practicing careful balance and surefooted-ness for the Gentle Fist style allowed the Hyuuga to easily keep her footing.

"Good legs," he commented, offering a fanged grin. Hinata's eyes widened and her cheeks positively glowed. Kiba blinked, realized what he had just said, and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Sea legs... I mean." Hinata blinked and she offered a small, rather nervous smile as she passed. "Not that you.. Don't have good legs, but.. erm.. I mean..." For once, the successful writer was stumped at what to say. And Hinata was sure she was going to faint from all the blood to her face soon.

"Hyuuga-san," Kiba finally called, and Hinata turned, standing in her cabin's doorway. "About the scene today..."

"I-I know it wasn't what y-you wrote... But N-Neji-nii-san felt very strongly about ch-changing it..." She looked to Kiba's sceptical look. "N-no?" Once again, after many times in her life, she was ashamed of herself for backing down and letting someone else, namely Neji, take over.

"Interesting... I guess."

"I'm s-s... Sorry," she paused gathering herself.

"Well, you made it your own..." Kiba offered uncomfortably.

"I... was nervous, I g-guess... I'm really not a good actress..." She let out a small, yet nervous, laugh. "This is th-the first time I've even been casted as a w-woman."

"It was funny, actually." Hinata looked down to the floor uncertainly. Wasn't she supposed to the unfortunately sad character? If she wasn't making her audience sad... then that meant she failed, right?

"Please..." She began closing her door.

"Hinata-san." Said Hyuuga paused slowly, looking up. Kiba was rubbing the back of his head, looking away. His red markings looked even more red as his cheeks were dashed in pink. "You don't have to be nervous. Not at all." Hinata gave a small, yet grateful smile, and closed her door.

* * *

"We're close. Turn south west." 

"There is no land south west." Kakashi tossed his compass on the table in a frustrated manner. "I wont sail blind in these waters." Kakashi turned, his one eye burning, to look to Sasuke.

"I'll make it worth your while."

"There's nothing out there, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke looked on, dark eyes flashing.

"Then you have nothing to loose."

* * *

"If someone were to tell you this mighty ship of youth was headed to Wave country, what would you say?" Sasuke and Sakura looked up from their work table covered in maps and papers to Gai as he entered. 

"I would say we found their trump card, Gai-san," Entered Shino, tenderly letting a small insect land on his outstretched finger.

"We're not looking for a fight." Sasuke silently scoffed at his own words. On the contrary...

"No," Said Lee, as he entered, "You're looking for something else.." Sasuke looked on, weighing his chances with each of them.

"Yes... Yes we are. We're gonna find Demon Island." He watched the trio's shifty looks. "Find it, explore it, and fight whatever's on it. The ultimate training." _And proof that I can beat Itachi._

"I don't think so..." Shino replied softly. "The island houses demons of all kinds, legend has it, and it's surrounded in fog and rocks." Sakura looked on fearfully. "They say there is a giant wall around it, strong today as it was a millennia ago."

"Why'd they build it..." Sakura asked fearfully.

"To keep the demons in." The air turned cold and ominous as the occupants of the room grew silent.

"Sorry, not interested," Sasuke replied, gathering up the maps.

"If we find this island of dread," Gai called out making Sakura and her boss pause. "And go on it, with your cameras and crew, and not even your flame of youth will save you."

* * *

Nevertheless, the ship plowed on, oblivious to everyone's lives ever moving. Sakura became repressed and pale, dark circles forming under eyes for fear of what was to come. It didn't seem to help that Lee took a liking to her and attempted to do his duty to every one of her whims. Kiba kept writing in his little cage below, night and day. The crew continued to love their sweet little Hinata... Though a few more than others. Saskue continued looking for the island, and Kakashi continued to be weary and skeptical. Gai didn't seem to help his stress, even being the loyal first mate, but also as the undying rival. 

"You're wr-riting a stage comedy? But you only write battles and h-horror.." Hinata looked at the stack of papers in her hand curiously

"Im writing it for you," replied Kiba. Hinata blinked. For her! Rosy red blossomed on her cheeks.

"Wh-why?"

"Why would I write a play, totally out of my normal genre for you?" He watched her nod, dark hair bobbing and swaying. "Isn't it obvious?"

Hinata blinked, thinking carefully. Why would anyone do anything for her? The boyish, nervous girl that couldn't get anything right? Who couldn't even hold a smooth conversation..

"Not to me," she said.

"Well then... You'll find it in the subtext."

"D-did I not read it thoroughly enough!" She practically squirmed. Such a failure she was!

"Its not about words," Kiba answered, pacing forward to stand tall before her. She blushed, hands clasped before her as he leaned in. Her face nearly radiated heat as she took a step back.

No. She didn't deserve this. The little failure that couldn't get anything right.. She couldnt do it, no matter how much she wished to show her own love..

Good things never last... They'll get taken away..

"I-I-m S-s-s...sorry." With that, she fled. Such a failure and so undeserving.

* * *

"For you Captain," Kakashi took the slip of paper, single eye scanning it, before he looked up rather angry looking. 

"Whats going on," Sasuke came rushing into the captain's deck shortly after to see Gai turning the wheel. "Gai-san, why are we changing coarse?" Kakashi entered, glaring down at the Uchiha.

"Out," the exited together, the nightly wind whipping at their clothes. "There is a warrant out for your arrest. Your a traitor, did you know that?" Sasuke frowned. "I've been ordered to divert to the nearest port in Grass country." The Uchiha's eyes gleamed as he looked up at the captain.

"Give me another week. I.. haven't got a film yet. The crew will be devastated."

"...No." Was the answer, and Kakashi ninja poofed away.

Sasuke paused, before leaving also. Kiba found him pondering, looking out to sea.

"Im finished," explained the Uchiha as Kiba examined the map. He had long since figured out Sasuke's mission. Not much he could do about it now but ride through.

"How did you think it would end?"

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Gai gazed at the compass intently as it spun in wild circles.

"Check the stars. Find were we are..."

"Hai, Captain Kakashi." Gai exited, holding a strange device in his hands. He came back shortly after though. "Captain Kakashi... There are no stars. Their will of the flame does not shine bright enough." The wind picked up quickly, whipping at ropes violently. The fog horn sounded, echoing across the water as the ship slowly plunged into mist. Cast and crew came out the woodworks to see the eerie sight. Lee entered the small room, rather confused.

"Lee, light the way with your flame of youth."

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee darted away, hardly even a blur. He ran about the deck, looking for an opening in the fog, before he finally used his momentum to run up the pole leading to the crows nest and look through the sea of mist as the ship plowed on.

Kakashi leaned over the wheel, his nose nearly pressed to the glass window before him. "Find me the depths."

"Aye, Captain." He waited anxiously, peering with his one eye into the endless fog. Finally a cry of "Thirty fathoms, no bottom!" Came up.

"Reduce speed," He commanded, as Gai stepped forward and did just that. His large eyebrows furrowed.

"We should stop..." Kakashi ignored him as he turned the wheel sharply.

"We're getting out of here, and find clear conditions-"

"We have sea-bed!" Came a call. "Twenty five fathoms!" Their eyes widened.

"We're shallowing!" Cried Gai as Kakashi continued turning the wheel.. in the opposite direction. "Kakashi, we don't know where we're going! We need to stop!"

"Get me another reading," The captain commanded calmly.

"Twenty-two fathoms!" Came the reply.

"Douse the lights." It was done, and the little room dimmed as the glare on the window lessened. Silently, Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal his Sharigan eye. The hungery thing quickly took everything in, easily seeing through the foggy window, but not the mist itself. Damn.

"TEN FATHOMS!"

Meanwhile, Lee in the crows nest looked on nervously. A shadow, imposing and huge, was approaching.

"WALL! THERE'S A WALL AHEAD!" He cried loudly as he could. Everyone looked on, stunned at the huge wall blocking their path. It's high, ridged, edge at the top seemed to laugh at them and their pewny-ness against it.

"Stop all engines!" Came Kakashi's command as he violently turned the wheel. But their own momentum pushed them onward toward the wall. Lee griped at the rails of the crows nest, along with everyone else down on deck who also prepared for impact. A thundering jolt, and everyone was thrown off their feet and to the floor. Hinata burst out onto the deck, confused and wondering what was going on.

The ship rocked and rolled violently as the waves broke on the side of the boat, pushing it this way and that.

"Give me some power, we have to break through the tides," Commanded Kakashi once again. Gai thrust forward on the power, the machine obediently dinging all the way to full speed. The ship jolted again, but this time forward and split through the waves into the fog. Kiba looked about, still on deck and just gaining his bearings. Giant shadows surrounded them, daring to come closer.

"ROCKS!" He called out. Kakashi looked about, beginning to panic. He could see them also, the large boulders thrusting out of the ocean. Up above Lee was having a fit, running in circles around the crows nest.

"WATCH THE STARBOARD CAPTAIN! THE PORT! WATCH EVERYWHERE!"

"Take the wheel, Gai," Kakashi said as he staggered out of the little room. He looked about for a way out, anyway, anywhere at all.

Down below, Hinata clasped at Kiba's arm frightfully. The ship rocked to and fro as the waves pounded angrily on it's sides until a larger, massive wave just ahead of them advanced. Even the engines at full power couldn't break it and the ship was pulled backward and to the side, right onto a large rock. The ship groaned in protest as metal ground against stone. Fortunately, they were washed off as another wave forced them back into water and they were plowing forward again.

Kakashi took the wheel once again, turning everywhich way. Cries of "Watch the port!", or "No the starboard," left him confused and turning everywhich way. His seemingly lazy eyes were wide, trying to make out the rocks.

The waves seemed to grow, crashing over the deck with a splash. More waves battered the ship to go were it wanted, forcing it left right forward back, everywhich way. Finally, they were thrust onto a rock once again, the giant thing looking similar to a skull, and everyone fell to their knees, exhausted with trying to stay on their feet. The ship did not come loose.

Panting, and looking rather ruffled, Sasuke finally stood from were he was leaning on a wall. His dark eyes widened as the fog parted, revealing the jagged grey island. Demon island.

* * *

Oh! It seems they made it :) We get to meet King Kyuubi next chapter I believe. OOoohh what will happen! lol 


	4. Chapter 4

Because Im lazy. That answers everything :) And the fact my brother came home for the summer. And the fact I got a job. And the fact I have a porfolio project to finish. And the fact I need to find new music for a new (figure) skating program (Either the ending credits on the movie Serenity or some song called Sampson and Dalila). And the fact I go to Colorado this weekend. Joys :)

Nevertheless, I am sorry I took so long to update. Really. Look at it this way, Naruto's introduced in this chapter, yes? Have fun, my little kittlings :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And it sucks.

* * *

_**King Kyuubi**_

**Chapter 4**

By Mirazhe1

Water surged forth below deck as cast and crew alike fought it back. In the disaster, the first hand, Gai, darted about, directing orders over the loud splashing water. Kakashi appeared in a poof, looking about.

"Any progress!" He managed to shout over the rush of water. Gai looked over his shoulder as he helped up a fellow crew member who had slipped in the shin deep water.

"NONE AT ALL, CAPTAIN KAKASHI! WE STILL TAKE ON WATER AND WE'RE STILLED ON THE ROCKS!" Came Gai's oddly jubilant reply. They both started as Lee appeared in a blur of green, looking ruffled.

"Captain, come quick!" They rushed to the deck, which was oddly titled being stuck on the rocks, and Lee pointed out toward the island to a little boat bobbing over the waves. Sasuke was in utter heaven, looking upon the evil looking island as they rowed closer and closer to it.

"Should we bring them back?"

"I don't give a damn," was Kakashi's lazy reply as he strode off, pulling out his ever familiar orange book. "We're leaving them."

* * *

Strong waves battered at the tall rocks as they jutted up over the raging tides. The little boat made slow progress but some, none the less. Hinata looked about warily at the oddly shaped rocks as they took on the form of one menacing creature to another. She shivered as she spotted an oddly shaped rock, grinning a vulpine grin at her, and leaned in close to Kiba's shoulder. Kiba also, along with Sakura, Neji (though not showing it), and Chouji (as he slowly reeled the camera, catching every little detail), looked on warily. Sasuke, however, looked about excitedly, anxious to arrive at the island. 

And they did, departing from their little ship to cautiously walk through a large cave. All looked about warily at the skulls lined along the walls. As shinobi, a skull was not a grotesque sight, but the shape and alignment of these sent shivers up the explorer's spines. Some were close to human, merely sporting cracked horns or sharp fangs, while others were unrecognizable, almost animalistic but not in the form any of them knew.

They sped up, though it was still a slow pace for ninja, but made good ground. The place was oddly inhabited, considering the rickety, primitive, wooden bridge they had crossed. But then, rounding a bend around a dark stone mountain, this was proven.

Before them all stood a tall stone wall, complete with an even larger gate, higher than any mountain or sky scraper. Around it, scattered about, stood a small village like city, primitive and old from the small stone buildings and wooden structures. It seemed devilish, with the sharp wooden poles plunged into the ground bearing bodies stabbed and hanging at their tops. Luckily, they were long dead and decaying.

Hinata felt as though she had plunged into a black and white film. The entire place held no colour or life, looking evil in every aspect.

Sasuke looked on, interested, at the abandoned wasteland-like city as the ventured farther in.

"It's abandoned," Sakura observed.

"Of coarse its abandoned, idiot," Sasuke answered, looking about. "Use your eyes, no ones lived here for decades... at most." His dark orbs darted to the still decaying bodies critally. Hinata looked about fearfully as movement caught the corner of her eye along with a flare of chakra. Her Byakugan flared forth from years of practice and she scoped the area for life. Kiba's nose twitched and he discreetly took a whiff of the distilled air. Neji's own Byakugan appeared, along with Sasuke's Sharingan. Chouji continued filming, his camera swinging every which way for the movement.

There.

A small child stood at the end of the pathway, glaring up at the group menacingly through the shadows. Dark skinned and dirty, she was hardly clothed in her raggedy sticks and leaves. The ninja looked on, amazed that anything could live in such an environment. Hinata leaned forward, whispering in Sasuke's ear.

"Uchiha-s-san... W-we should g-go back..." Sasuke merely lifted an angry hand to silence her. The sky began to mist, rain steadily pelting down. The Uchiha seemed disappear, reappearing in front of the native, her wrist in hand and a kunai at her throat.

"Are you the only one here," He questioned forcefully. The girl hadn't even moved. "Answer me." Finally the girl responded, thrashing about wildly now. Sasuke held a firm grip...

That is until she sunk distorted and unevenly yellow teeth into his hand.

The Uchiha let go, and the devilish little girl ran into one of the buildings, Sasuke following soon after.

Only to retreat as an old woman, clutching the little girl protectively, hissed, yes hissed, at him.

Sasuke stumbled back, slightly dumbfounded. At this, man more people appeared, crouched in the corners of buildings, all hissing at the group.

"They're all harmless, just women and children," he pointed out, just as a shinobi would. He sounded oddly disappointed; women and children held no challenge. Hinata looked on, wide eyed, but broke away at a strange sound next to her. The person next to her, Hana, she recalled embarrassingly, blinked down at the sharp, bloodied steak protruding through her chest and fell to the ground with a gurgle. Hinata shrieked fearfully, stumbling back. For a moment, the only thing answering her shriek was the soft pitter patter of rain.

Until a terrifying roar, behind the wall, answered her call for a good minute. Desperate and longing, it answered her call. Had Hinata not been so petrified, it would have been comforting.

"Tore Kyuubi," Muttered the old woman fearfully. "TORE KYUUBI!"

The ninja, their world now rushing back as they forgot the roar in the direness of the situation, whirled about to see a city full of men, growling and crouching like tigers, gazing upon them. The men rushed forward, easily outnumber the small band of shinobi. They fought back desperately, with their highly developed techniques and jutsu, but to no avail.

Hinata struggled about, as the men held her hands firm. She looked around, desperately, for anyone to help, anyone at all, until she laid eyes on the old woman, standing alone in the horrid mass of chaos.

"Oh sano Tore... Mehore haka la... Hore yorne hana ka... Tore Kyuubi!"

Sasuke struggled desperately as the men thrust his head lay on the stone table. They seemed to laugh, in their own evil way, as one lifted a bloodied club above his head, ready to bring it swinging down. Was this it? The end of Uchiha Sasuke? So pathetically murdured by a group of untamed savages? If he couldn't kill primitive men that should hold no challenge, how could he ever defeate Itachi?

"Dari husa Tore... Tore Kyuubi..."

A sharp whistle cut through the air, and the man holding the club was thrown back, a kunai plunged straight through his eye socket. Kakashi and his men stood in the chaos of it all, quickly and efficiently assassinating each and every native close enough to be in range of a kunai or shuriken. The natives screamed fearfully, running away like a horrid mob.

The small, now even smaller, band, seemed unharmed, apart from an unconscious Kiba and a very dead Hana.

* * *

Rain and ferocious waves battered at the ship's deck that night as the crew threw almost every piece of luggage or furniture overboard. 

"Lighten the ship," Called Kakashi through the pelting rain. This could all be seen through the fogy window panes of the navigation room, were Chouji, Sakura, and Sasuke sat, rather shooken up.

"We got away," Muttered Sasuke drunkenly around his bottle of sake. "We should be grateful." True they had lost the battle, but the war was far from over. No silly primitive natives would stop him. Not ever.

"What about Hana!" Sakura screeched hysterically. "She didn't get away! Shes still on that island, probably steaked up on one of those poles!"

"Hana died for what we believed in," Sasuke staggered to his feet woozily as the ship rocked violently. "We're going to explore and defeat whatever's on that island for her, in her memory!" He took another swig of sake. Apparently the Great Last Uchiha was a rather loud drunk. "Cause she's a hero... and deserves nothing less."

Sakura and Chouji looked on wondrously, wondering when the snake-like Uchiha had gained such a sense of honour.

"Here here!" Agreed Chouji loudly as he popped a chip in his mouth.

* * *

Hinata turned about in her room, wide eyed as the old native woman's words echoed menacingly in her ears like a curse. Her hands wrung themselves dry and red from clasping one another so hard. She whirled about again, Byakugan flaring weakly and receding back again as she had a moment of panic. Her senses heightened as adrenaline continued to pump through her veins. 

Not far off, the ship's crew scrambled to throw everything overboard, which in turn woke a rather irritable Kiba as Shino yanked the table he had been passed out upon out from under him. He stumbled to his feet and managed to make it out on deck for fresh air to clear his aching head. It didn't help, though, that the sea decided to batter him as he got out, along with the frantic shouts of the crew all around him. Groggily looking to the floor as his world spun, a small object caught his eye.

A small thread, beaded with bones and one, tiny, misshapen skull.

Shit.

He sniffed about for a moment, but all he could smell through his headache and the sea's foam was salt and the far of stench of burning coal from the ship's engine. Damn.

Hinata.

He had to find her, she could be in danger. Heaven knows where she had turned up after the attack on the island. He had been rather unconscious most of the time.

Kiba practically flew down the corridors of the ship, headache all but forgotten. The ship took this moment to unlodge itself from the rock, and come rocking back down into the sea. Kiba could hear the jubilant cheers far off as he stumbled and fell to the end of the corridor, spotting Hinata's door swinging open and closed.

The inside was a mess, with clothes and furniture, if not the smallest bit of blood, strewn everywhere.

Damn.

He wrenched himself to his feet and quickly made his way back down the corridor and down some stairs. His nose twitched, wrinkling at a horrid stench.

Blood.

Kiba slipped and slid, catching himself on the wall as his sandals lost traction in the large puddle of blood pooling around some unfortunate crew member. He spared it a small glance and was on his way again.

Finally, oh finally after what felt like an eternity, Kiba made it to the captains deck to find Kakashi fighting with the wheel.

"Stop!" He called. "We have to turn back! They've taken Hinata!" Kakashi's single eye widened as he turned and looked back to the island, just visible in the pouring rain. The city, or what was visible of it, and the huge gate was bathed in the glowing red light of fire.

* * *

Hinata struggled desperately against her captors as the dragged her through the city. Her coat, unzipped and open, was soaked through and clinging to her skin, as the rest of her clothing was. The natives hadn't even bothered to take her kunai (which she kept with her at all times), but did bother to keep her hands in a firm grip away from them. 

They stumbled along quickly, surrounded by the natives as they chanted "Kyuubi, Kyuubi, Kyuubi," and cackled loudly. They finally came to the old woman, sitting regally at the end of the path.

"Lavitu sano Tore!" She called as the natives danced about. Devil worshipers, was Hinata's stray thought before it was cast away to the back of her mind. "Pure, hone, mare hat lam! Tore Kyuubi..."

* * *

The ships crew was in chaos once again, as life boats were uncovered and various ninja weapons were unpacked. 

"Jump to it, my friends! MAY THE FLAME OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY THROUGH THE RAIN OF DESPAIR!"

Not far off, Sasuke looked about cautiously. In the growing chaos, no one even spared him a passing glance. Signaling, he advanced, and quickly found his rightful place on a life boat. The boats were lowered and everyone jumped in, rowing tirelessly through the rough waters to the red island.

Just past the huge gate, the natives danced and chanted quickly working themselves into a certain ecstasy. Like a drug, each and every native seemed addicted, in their own little euphoria, high and in a frenzy. Some pounded on stones and logs, creating a horrid, menacing beat for the rest to chant, dance, moan, or scream to. Others helped with the ceremony, strapping a struggling Hinata to some odd contraption. The vines-made-ropes were so large, her hands were lost in the intricate nods.

The stage became even more hellish as the flood gates were opened below them and molten hot lava poured into the ravine below. All began to sweet in the heat of it, despite the rain, and this only seemed to make the natives more high with delight.

Like a dream, Hinata could hear far of the chanting of the old woman. "Yore Tore halararr..." Too desperate, she hardly paid attention to it when an odd spiked necklace was placed over her head. Years of practice let her shrink back into her shoulders, trying to avoid the horrid thing, but it was inevitable. "Tore Kyuubi..."

The dance became even more frenzied as not far off, on the other side of the great ravine, the dense trees swayed and waved as something large moved through them. Well that couldn't be good.

The contraption binding Hinata began to creak forward, dragging the fearful ninja along with it. Her bare feet skittered across the wooden deck desperately looking for leverage to push against, but it was as smooth as stone (if not a little dirty), and she began slipping forward. Finally, she came to the end of the deck, and gasping desperately, she was pulled off, hanging by the lowly strands of vines that served as ropes around her hands. She swung violently, jarring her shoulders and arms, as the contraption continued swinging forward, until it finally rested on the other side of the ravine.

For a moment, Hinata calmed, glad the painful pressure on her arms was gone, before she began thrashing to escape once again. She felt like a deer, caught in a trap and seeing a hunter on the horizon, thrashing about so.

Hinata paused for a moment, though, gazing through the smoke mingled with mist as the sound of creaking wood and snapping branches met her ears. Her wide eyes gazed about fearfully, slowly, too stunned to even contemplate activating her Byakugan to see what might come for her. It was about that moment she realized something that had surpassed her in those last few minutes of chaos.

She was meant to be a sacrifice.

* * *

Kiba left off the boat and near flew through the cave toward the city as soon as the boat meet shore. Many more qualified ninja followed behind.

* * *

Hinata's eyes widened as a dark form finally breached through the trees, standing before her in the misty smoke. 

Despite herself, as a long, red and snarling face rose above the smoke, she screamed.

The huge thing stepped forward, a large, clawed, yet hand-like paw crushing many lesser stones beneath it's mighty self. Nine sleek and pluming tails swayed and played with the smoke, creating artistic swirls through the air. This was all lost to Hinata though as her pale eyes gazed upon the red furred face before her. Bright blue orbs gazed back, surrounded in dark, almost black, fur. The long fox, as she concluded fearfully, face blinked at her curiously, yet at the same time menacingly.

Bowing down, the huge nine-tailed fox seemed to sniff, air puffing into it's large black nose and lifted a dark, also almost black, paw to caress Hinata's cheek curiously. She couldn't help but try to pull away from the touch, missing the despairing look in the large fox's eyes.

Not far off, the crew scoured through the city and along the huge wall for the female Hyuuga. Red flares were thrown into the sky for light and many of the natives fled to a dark a cove to curl in.

The nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi, Hinata once again concluded, didn't seem to like the sounds coming from the other side of the wall. It snorted, long snout curling to revile long white fangs at least the length of her arm, and it's large black hand-paw curled around Hinata's waist and pulled. She groaned as the vines held firm and instead pulled at her already aching shoulders. Finally, it was her shoulder that gave away, dislocating, but fortunately the vines decided to snap a snort moment later. She screamed, this time in pain as her arm hung limply.

Her reply was a much louder roar. He broke his little human!

The natives scrambled away while the crew members staggered in awe at the sound.

"What in Gods name was that..." Murmured Kakashi. Kiba's eyes widened.

"BEHIND THE WALL!" He leapt forward, quickly scaling the black stone. Sasuke followed after, taking a different route to look through the gate. This roar.. it came from something with great power...

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of the giant fox. He barely registered it as it transferred the unconscious Hinata to one of it's tails. It paused, and looked back, blue eyes boring directly down at Sasuke's black ones. They glared, the black furr around blue orbs spiking as if to make rough whiskers extending from it's eyes and down it's furred cheeks. The slitted eyes blazed, as if to say "Teme..." before the fox whirled and retreated into the forest, Hinata in tow.

Sasuke stood stunned, before backing out of the gate and back onto open ground, eyes wide. He faintly heard Kiba cry, "Shes gone," but ignored it. Who would have known... a being- a demon, with such power. It's red chakra nearly radiated off it's body, not to be contained. If he had such power...

* * *

Kakashi tries not to care, but you know hes a big softy on the inside :D Coming to save Sasuke and all. You can just tell my favourite way of death is kunai to the eyesocket, yes:D 

Yes well, I felt really dumb writing out the whole gibberish worshiping stuff. My appologies if its wrong (which it probably is) but I just wrote down what I thought it sounded like in the movie. And thus it looks like idiocy. But oh well :). My new favourite word is levitu :). Tell me, did you all like our lil' Naruto?

But just wait till next time. The crew will follow Kyuubi, and our fox demon will proove his not the mindless beast he appears to be.


	5. Chapter 5

OK here we go. Sorry for the delay, slight technical difficulties and such. Anyway, yall are going to hate me after this chapter, Im very very_ very_ sure of it. Heck, I hate me right about now. Darn.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_**King Kyuubi**_

**Chapter 5**

By Mirazhe1

The big guns were broken out as soldier pills and good, new kunai, right out of the box, were handed about. The atmosphere was quietly solemn as Kakashi handed out orders.

"Take Gai.. And fifteen others," he said, gazing down at his crew from atop his metaphorical soap box. "The rest, stay with the ship."

Many ninja of the cast and crew bore down and began making their way to the gate, including Neji, Gai, Shino, Kiba, Ten Ten, Sasuke, Sakura, Chouji, and Lee, along with a few unmentionable extras that would probably die along the way.

"Your flame of determination inspires me Lee, but you must stay with the ship this time around," commanded Gai as his now put off student passed him.

"Please, Gai-sensei! Bring me with you! Half of your team hardly knows which way to throw a kunai," was Lee's protest.

"No, Lee.."

"Gai-sensei...

"Lee..."

With a furry of tears, they embraced, the sunset and waves illuminating them in the background. Many viewers scoffed and looked away, embarrassed for the pair. But with that said and done, the wayward team made their way across the bridge to the imposing forest and whatever creatures awaiting them.

They made quick ground in the forest, being ninja of the leaf and experienced tree hoppers, but the thick foliage slowed them down more than many would have liked. The trees were huge and dense, and any misplaced step would send them to their doom. All the while, tracking jutsu's and bloodlines showed them the path, too experienced to merely call out Hinata's name.

* * *

Hinata regained consciousness, rather confused at the blurry sight of trees and brush flying past at an alarming rate. A large furry blanket... No... A tail, she realized fearfully, wrapped tightly around her, the body attatched maneuvering through the forest flexibly. She winced at the spiking pain in her limp arm, being so roughly handled and battered around violently. With her free hand, she reached to touch the injured appendage gingerly. A trained Byakugan diagnosed the problem quickly, even with the jarring ride she was currently going through, and, stealing her resolve, clasped the shoulder and thrust it back into the socket.

She grunted loudly, clenching her teeth, and her jarring ride suddenly came to a stop. The large blue eyed face gazed at her curiously for a moment, black nose puffing in and out air, before the Kyuubi's tail began to thrash again, like a little boy shaking a goldfish's bag for the fish's reaction. The shaking only became more violent at Hinata's cries of dismay, and the Kyuubi began to roar loudly, almost talking in it's own language with the various yips barks and howls, both at her and over the the new ravine they stood above.

Hinata looked about desperately for help, any help at all, but all she saw below her were the scattered bones of humans and necklaces eerily similar to hers. No.. No one was going to help her...

She was going to have to help herself... She realized fearfully.

Determined, she reached for her kunai, but the holster was covered by the wide tail, lost in the forest of fur. Her necklace stabbed at her, as if scolding her for forgetting about it, and she wrenched it off. In a moment of inspiration, she plunged it into the Kyuubi's tail. Immediately it roared in pain, it's grip loosening and Hinata fell to the ground. Immediately she jumped to her feet and began running... She didn't know were, just anywhere. But the giant fox followed quickly after, snatching her up once again in one of it's long tails.

With a roar it took off down the path, taking Hinata on another jarring ride. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as the mighty fox took a giant leap from one cliff to the next. It was hopeless, she would never escape.

But no... She must not give up. If not for herself, then for the crew... for Kiba...

* * *

Said Ninja called Hinata's name desperately, fighting for a way through the dense trees. With the sound of the monsters roar, the team had speed up, hoping to catch up with it. But unfortunately all they found was an abandoned cliff side littered with bones and pointed necklaces... 

One of which Hinata's dark hair was tangled in.

Kiba's nose led him straight to it, all too familiar with her scent. He gently picked up the thing, glared at it for a moment, and set it back to the ground. Shino, behind him, gazed upon the bone yard stoticly.

"They've been ripped limb from limb," he stated. This failed to comfort Kiba as he stood up, looking down the broken path the monster...No... Demon had taken. The group continued onwards quickly, Gai directing them all the way. The first hand paused for a moment though.. How odd someone would wear the hood of their coat up in this heat (even Kiba had removed his furred hood)... And how odd they wore orange leg warmers.

Gai ripped the hood off the person, reviling a startled Lee, who quickly turned a shamefully happy.

"As expected of my sensei! Just pretend you didn't see me.." Lee continued walking.

"No, Lee."

"But Gai-sensei!" Protested Lee. "You were younger than me when you started doing missions like this!"

"I, the great and beautiful Green Beast, was a Chunin. You are merely a Genin, my wayward student," was the solemn reply.

"But... I have to help Hinata... And protect my precious Sakura!" Gai paused, contemplating, before he sighed.

"Show me your burning passion my student."

The group continued on through the forest, more slowly this time as the new day brought more heat. Bugs, huge and loud, emerged from their nests and flew about everyone... Except Shino, all grudgingly admited. Both Ten Ten and Sasuke took it upon themselves to pitch kunai at shuriken at the annoyances (though Ten Ten had better success), along with Chouji smacking the poor things with his bag of potato chips and camera, before Gai told them to conserve their energy.

Spoil sport...

They finally breached through the trees, to a large stone pathway, no doubt part of an old civilization. The team stumbled tiredly at the rush of fresh air and sat to rest.

"Come on! Dont stop, we gotta get moving!" Kiba protested, before finally giving in and resting himself. Sasuke however, being the elite Uchiha he was, silently padded off to explore. Chouji and Neji looked on, before following their 'Producer', most likely expecting him to find a proper scene.

How wrong they were.

Meanwhile, keen tracker's eyes drew Kiba to the huge footprint in the pathway, indented deeply in the mud. It was huge, yet vaguely familiar... most definitely from the canine family... It just took him a moment to remember where.

Fox...

Not far away, Sasuke was inwardly laughing. Incredible! They weren't demons... but dinosaurs! Before him, in a picturesque scene, was an entire colony of long necked lizards, primitive and huge. While he may not get a lot of power or service out of them, they would make good punching bags... Behind him, Chouji and Neji looked on shiftily.

"The fates don't look kindly upon this," Neji commented uneasily. He really had no idea why he was here. To save Hinata? Ha! He tried to kill Hinata when he was younger. It came with sever punishment though, which he served without complaint.. the only reason he and Hinata could even be in the same film together.

He slowly withdrew a kunai and a shuriken... If only he could capture one.. His Sharingan flared to life, chakra surging to it.

Suddenly, the entire colony jerked and looked about, shifting about uneasily. The dinosaurs jumped to life, and paced forward, quickly accelerating to a run. Chouji's eyes widened and he quickly made his leave, followed soon after by Neji and Sasuke.

Back with the group, the ground shuddered and swayed, rocks high above tumbling off their ledges and plummeting down. The ninja looked about nervously for the cause as the missing trio bolted round the bend in a furry of speed.

"Run!" Chouji called, and immediately many obeyed. Kiba paused, looking back. And watched the dinosaurs round the bend.

Well... damn.

They bellowed their calls of desperation loudly, thundering down the path, huge sides thudding violently against the path's walls. Even struggling against over hanging vines and eachother, the monsters long strides easily overtook the band, regardless of how fast they were (apart from maybe Gai or Lee, though they loathed to leave their team mates behind). Skillful ninja dodged and dove between the large trunk like feet, while less experiences were crushed under the weight or falling rocks.

To Sasuke and Kiba, at the back of the group, the reason of the stampede finally became clear as lithe raptor-like lesser demons chased after the back and over the path's overhangs and up the side of the cliff. They made strange gargling snarls at them, snapping at the heels of the large monsters before them. One jumped from the top of the cliff face, down to the neck its large prey, only to fall again as the dinosaur slammed it against the cliff wall. The demon landed before Kiba as he ran, which he promptly jumped over and tossed a kunai into it's eye.

The demons soon became smart, though, seeing easier prey before them. Albeit smaller, these little humans looked like an easy kill. Or so thought the one going after Kiba and Sasuke. A well placed Gatsuuga and Katon jutsu proved it otherwise.

The stampede rounded the bend quickly, and the path opened up on one side to reveal a cliff drop to their right. Many of the dinosaurs (and ninja) went tumbling over the edge, dragging rocks and others with them. Lee dashed forward, at the edge of this cliff, as the rocks beneath his feet fell as he ran upon them. He silently thanked Gai-sensei for all those brutal hours of training on the ship.

But then, someone, it was never known who, as they were probably crushed, got the bright idea of throwing kunai and shuriken at the front of the stampede. The frontmost dinosaurs toppled down and a huge pile up began. Large bodies thrashed against eachother, crushing any poor creature, be it ninja or demon, below them. The ninja band scrambled away from the flailing bodies and up the valley wall. The demons (or what was left of them) followed close behind as best they could, until they finally came up on the struggling Chouji lagging behind. As good a ninja he was, even as he reached for a infamous Akimichi pill, it was dropped as the demons dragged him foot first back down the valley. His screams would ring in the band's ears for a good long while.

* * *

Hinata flopped to the ground like a rag doll when the giant fox released her from his tail. Blue eyes betraying confusion, he nudged her with a huge paw, and her limp body merely rolled over. The fox seemed to frown, in his own way, backed up, and sat on the large stairway surrounding what must have been an ancient doorway. Waterfalls behind them misted the foliage, giving them water and nourishment. He was willing to be patient. 

If only for a while.

Hinata remained still as death, her breathing slow and deliberately even. Pale eyes opened slowly to look over her shoulder at the red furred back of the giant nine-tailed fox warily

* * *

The shinobi band took a panting rest at the edge of a misty swamp after their ordeal. With Gai's command to Lee for a headcount, Shino dryly interrupted with a "Four are dead," as he tenderly treated Ten Ten's wounds. Sakura quietly, for once, collected herself next to Sasuke, scared and stunned out of her wits.

"It wasn't your fault what happened to Chouji, Sasuke-kun," She muttered solemnly, trying to comfort not only her boss and admirer, but herself.

"Hn," was her only answer. Sasuke didn't really care. They both looked away, to Neji as he stood tall on a rock, ruffled yet composed.

"Fate says that we won't find Hinata-sama. We should turn back."

"Asshole, coward, we'll find her! Shes not that far off."

"Im turning back," Neji looked down at Kiba. "Try to fight fate all you might; you won't find her and she won't survive. She was never fit to be a ninja, let alone an actress... or a Hyuuga." With that, the Hyuuga left, many more, including Sakura, following him.

* * *

Hinata's Byakugan flared weakly, as she kept eye on the demon behind her. She was forced to fall limp again, though, as the Kyuubi's long ears perked and his head swivled round to look down on his captive. Seeing her still unconscious, but suspicious none the less, he went back to grooming his long face and tails like a giant cat.

The Hyuuga took this moment to crawl forward slowly, away from the demon, through the damp dead leaves. Again her acting skills came to play as she faked dead when the Kyuubi looked over his shoulder once again. Rumbling low in his throat, he busied himself with cleaning. Hinata sprang to life again, crawling quicker this time across the ground. She scrambled back though as a huge spider, the size of her head, crawled over. Gasping softly as she hid behind a rock, she desperately calmed herself, thinking a plan of action.

The Kyuubi continued grooming.

Taking her chance, she dove into the little cave next to the rock and burst out the other side in a dead run.

Only to be stopped by two large black paw-hands blocking her path.

She looked up at the red and black face growling down at her, broken only by the crystal blue orbs taking in her sight. Panting, she ran forward, using ninja speed to dodge between the fox's two front legs. The Kyuubi's head followed, in an odd position with his head under arm, like a dog might chase a ball. He finally skipped back into a proper position and leapt into Hinata's path once again, flowing through the air nimbly.

She staggered to a stop, flushed lightly with exertion, backing up as the fox advanced until she finally fell over backward into the dirt. The fox started, yelping, and preformed a small hop back in surprise. He paced round her, confused, barking, and slowly beginning to growl as he became upset. As Hinata blushed in embarrassment, one could just imagine him asking, "Are you ok? Do you have a fever? Your so red!" Hinata pushed to her feet slowly, calculating. The Kyuubi leaned in growling softly as Hinata slowly tensed...

And leapt into the air, batting the huge fox's nose, and flopping back to the ground on her belly.

It really did help to be agile like a Hyuuga should.

The fox hopped back, paw-hands patting the ground with a confused look on his vulpine face. It slowly became worried once again though, as Hinata failed to move, and he moved in close, shifting little puffs of air all the while. What the heck was she doing! Is she sane? the fox probably wondered.

The Hyuuga hopped to her feet with a twist, and he staggered back, surprised, a little less gracefully this time. But his head was cocked, interested, ears perked. Nimbly, just like a Hyuuga, Hinata flew through a few stances of the Gentle Fist style, fighting an invisible enemy, before she 'tripped' and fell to the ground once again. The fox blinked, and Hinata swore she heard a yipping chuckle.

Hopping to her feet once again (she was already feeling as though this was getting redundant), she was sure this time. The Kyuubi was laughing, in his own, foxish yipping way. Long white fangs were exposed in what could only be called a smile. She continued, cartwheeling this time, before she flipped and landed in the splits, just like in her old program. The fox seemed amused, yet at the same time, pained by this.

At least she knew it was male now.

Bending back, she pulled into a backbend, only to flip up into a handstand.

The fox stumbled back into a sit, so astonished he nearly sat on all nine of his tails and laughed his merry fox laugh.

She continued, doing various tricks he found either boring or slightly to insanely amusing. Somehow (she didn't really want to know how), she ended leaning on a stick. The fox chuckled, before leaning forward and knocking the stick out from under her with one long 'finger.' She tumbled to the ground and he gave a merry laugh.

Sore from the unexpected tumble to the rather hard stones, Hinata climbed to her feet, only to be knocked back down again. The fox gave a rather large guffaw. She began getting up again, she wasn't sure why, but in mid step, she was merely pushed down again violently. The Kyuubi gave another laugh. The damn thing was enjoying his power.

Hinata groaned despairingly. Why did she bother? This.. demon would undoubtedly eat her eventually... why prolong the process? It was tiring.. and she was just so tired of it all...

She blinked, as she felt a large hand pull her up, standing, only to knock her over again.

No... She wouldn't let them push her around. If they pushed her down, she would just get up and do it again.. and again... and again if necessary.

Determined, she climbed to her feet for the last time, and as the paw came forward to push her over, she smacked away.

"NO!" She yelled, in a rare display of volume. The hand came forward. "I.. I SAID NO!" The fox paused, his merry face dropping into a frown, then a scowl. He roared loudly, right in her face, but determined, she stood her ground.

She chose not to acknowledge her shaking knees.

The Kyuubi pounded the ground, his tails lashing. Chakra whisked from them and lashed at the surrounding environment. Stones were disintegrated and the waterfalls thrashed violently. Finally calming, the Kyuubi sat firmly on the ground, oblivious to the rocks that came tumbling down on top of him from the hill above until they made contact with the back of his head.

The fox yelped sharply, clambering to his feet and dodging away. Whining for a moment in pain, he finally sat again, back to Hinata and hunched over until all she saw of his head was the tips of his ears. Nine tails twitched irritably. How odd. Demons, devilish beings of any kind, don't have emotions.

Right?

Hinata stood for a long moment, digesting what happened, and staring at the back of the fox. She had stood up to a demon of all things! How insane! But now... after it was all said and done, he didn't seem all that fearsome anymore... more just like an oversized child. No normal demon would be so fazed of being hit by a tumbling rock to be embarrassed about it.

Gathering herself up (even though it took many minutes to do so), Hinata strode forward a little causiously and sat down beside the Kyuubi. He seemed to be looking out over the treetops they were so high above and yet at the same time, doodling in the dirt irritably. Surprised, Hinata stared at the small scene scrawled in the dirt even as he added a huge fox in the picture to start destroying the scene angrily. No mindless demon or beast could create art in any shape or form. Surely he was at least... a little intelligent?

"Hinata," she said abruptly, pointing to her own chest. The fox blinked, surprised, and looked down at her. She shrunk under his gaze slightly. Even if his eyes were so pure a blue, they were slitted and demonic... yet hopeful and determined. "H-Hinata."

The fox rumbled for a few moments deep in his throat, growling or thinking, she wasn't sure. They were various odd sounds, some eerily familiar and some not.

"Hhinnnathha..."

Hinata blinked, pale eyes widening in shock as she looked up at the proud face of the giant fox. His paw-hand rose to point to his furred chest.

"Nnnarr-rruto..."

He grinned so widely his eyes squinted happily.

* * *

Hinata was utterly amazed. After only two hours, the Kyuubi... no Naruto, she corrected, was capable of speech and simple conversations, a few jutsu (albeit simple ones) and was still learning! All the while the huge fox looked mighty pleased with himself and eager to learn more, insanely determined. The creature in itself had a personality; Hinata witnessed it before hand. Yet now, able to speak and express, he was all the more determined, stubborn, and easy to anger, yet cheerful and happy go lucky.

Actually, he seemed insanely optimistic at times, hardly letting it get him down when he was stumped at some word or technique. He made many mistakes, as any learning student would, making the normally huge creature all the more human-like. It was refreshing to know this immortal, powerhouse of a creature, could indeed be hurt and make mistakes. In fact, with as many mistakes he made before he finally shined and mastered the thing, if he had been human, he would most certainly be a dead last in the academy or in any exam. Not to mention incredibly clumbsy, drunkenly tripping over rocks at bad moments; it seemed he was only lithe and graceful when it was absolutely needed (like kidnapping poor female Hyuuga).

But eventually in the end (and with as fast as he was learning, it was never very long when it did come), he would shine through and utterly pulverize any mistakes he had earlier made. And even as Naruto worked so hard and eventually gained outstanding results, he basked and glowed in the waves of acknowledgement he received from Hinata.

It only made her like him all the more.

"Jutsu!" The oddly accented word snapped the Hyuuga from her thoughts and looked to the now smaller fox, transformed into a more versitile form (oddly enough, it was unlike a henge, which was one of the first techniques she taught him; there had been no smoke, and the fox had no trouble maintaining it. But she knew she taught him no such genjutsu technique apart from henge.. It was almost as though he already knew this odd jutsu).

"B-but Naruto-kun..." She still stuttered, but not out of fear of the demon. She was quickly beginning to admire Naruto's sheer determination to learn... despite the fact all reason said he shouldn't be able to. "Don't you want to learn h-how to talk better?"

He shook his red furred head, a signal he had picked up quickly on his own. "This Naruto... Already talk better than Hinata!" Of course, he had yet to grasp the subject of pronouns. "Hinata can not finish her word!" Or plurals. Ah well, he was still learning.

Hinata blushed lightly, causing Naruto's ears to perk and cock his head in questioning. To tell the truth, she was running out of non-Hyuuga jutsu to show him. She was rather limited with her arsenal, so the more techniques he was demanding, the more difficult they were becoming.

"Is Hinata good? She is much..." He paused, looking for the word, until his glinting eyes fell upon his own red coat, "Red! Hinata is hot? Sick?" Hinata squirmed and became redder.

"No, Naruto-kun, I'm f-fine." A pause, and Naruto's absent-minded mind came back to the matter at hand.

"Jutsu!"

"Well... I s-saw Kakashi-san use this jutsu on the boat once... I c-can't do it but it was a higher form of a bunshin..."

"Tell!"

"I... I d-don't know..."

"TELL!" It came out followed by a short frustrated roar.

"N-Naruto-kun..." It came rushing back that this intelligent being, though sometimes sweat and innocent, was indeed still a demon. But Hinata was determined. "What do you say?"

The fox sighed in his own way, his once bristling fur flattening, defeated. "Please?"

"Good, now, the Kage B-bunshin..."

* * *

The small shinobi band slowly made their way down the trail until they came to a large chasm, its only suitable bridge being a rotten log. The ninja proceeded slowly, Gai at the front. The forest, usually noisy and alive with bird calls and far off roars, fell silent slowly, causing the ninja to feel uneasy. Gai lifted a, for once, silent hand to stop them, midway across the log bridge. Lee looked at him expectantly.

Across the chasm and log bridge stood a dark cave, old, worn stone steps leading into it. Chittering became louder and louder as suddenly bats breached through the darkness of the cave and scattered into the forest frightfully squealing.

"What is it?" asked Lee hesitantly, bandaged fists clenching. "Gai-sensei?" They continued cautiously to the end of the log and Gai armed himself with a shuriken.

"If anything happens," He said solemnly, "I want you to run..." Lee looked appalled.

"I'm not a coward!" Lee cried loudly. "My fire of determination and flower of youth blooms brightest! I shall prove hard work can defeat anything."

"Its not about bravery, or hard work , my youthful student," Murmured Gai. He continued on, alone, to the mouth of the cave, tensing slightly at the sharp clatter of stones from inside. He pulled out a handful more of shuriken and kunai. A low puff of air flowed from the cave, like a panting dog, and Gai looked over his shoulder.

"Fall back, my comrades!" The group wavered, undecided. "Run!"

The group complied, apart from a struggling Lee, picking their way across the rotting bridge carefully, sure footedly like cats. Gai threw an experimental kunai into the cave, clattering against the stones uselessly.

This seemed to be the wrong idea, as a roaring Naruto lept nimbly to the front of the cave. Gai chucked his weapons, but the fox's massive chakra flared and sent them clattering to the ground like it was a tangible wall. Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast was snatched up in a long furred tail, a red face examining him as Naruto snarled in distaste. Granted the fox had lived among the green forest all of his life, such a shade of pure and undying green that adored this man's jumpsuit seemed to mock his awesome domain.

The ninja stumbled back cross the log, Kiba pushing Lee all the way, as a few made a break for the other side. Using his free 'hands', Naruto lifted to sit on his hind legs expertly and created a seal.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Came the animalistic roar, leaving many stunned. Four more giant fox's appeared, one on the other side of the ravine, and the rest clasping to the chasm's walls like lizards; they lied in wait for any who dared try to escape. The real Naruto, meanwhile, examined Gai carefully with irritated blue eyes. His black nose puffed in and out air, experimenting with his scent. Slitted eyes watched carefully as Gai withdrew an explosive note and slowly wrapped it around a kunai.

"Like.. Hinata.." Naruto observed carefully. These little creatures were just like his little Hinata. Nothing at all like the savages of the island.

"RUN, MY PASSIONATE STUDENT!" Came the impossibly loud cry as he plunged the kunai into Naruto's awaiting nose. The fox threw his ears back painfully at the sound Gai's voice and the exploding kunai, and roared, both in pain for his poor bleeding nose and for his ears. The tail whipped angrily, throwing Gai across the wide chasm easily. With a sickening thump, he made contact with the wall, went limp, and plunged downward into the chasm's depths.

"NOOO!"

"Attack!" Came the simultaneous cries. Lee fell to his knees, gazing over the side of the log desperately for his teacher. The rest of the band began throwing jutsu after jutsu at the demon, only enraging it. Naruto advanced to the log, roaring along with his clones as their long tails wrapped round the rotten thing and twisted, sending it rolling. The lucky ones threw themselves at the large branches, but others, like Ten Ten clasped desperately at the bark.

"Shino!" She screamed, hanging just over the edge of the log by a thread. Shino looked over at his, yes his, Ten Ten, so near to death. He lunged forward, just as Naruto rolled the log once again. Poor Ten Ten lost her grip and went plummeting downward. Shino stood still, in mid lunge and still laying across his stomach, staring blankly down the misty ravine as though his Ten Ten would suddenly appear in his outstretched hand.

Finally, all five Narutos rolled the log right off the edge and sent it down. The log fell slowly, the band clasping to it, as it bounced off overhangs and caught in vines. Finally, at the very bottom of the cliff face, it was caught once again with a jolt, and the group was shaken off to fall into the sloshing mud below.

* * *

Welp, thats it. Ive gotten through the entire movie and typed it out and gotten a grand total of 9 chapters. Gasp! Not that many, but action packed, as you know. And corny. Very corny and romantic. Laughs.

Im also coming up with a new plot bunny thats been bothering me. So far, its a general idea, with no plot (Laughs), but its holding the tentive title "Normality". Naruto's the main character, of coarse. Think what you will of it (and make sure you tell me what you think of it, all the more ideas build a plot that so far doesn't exist, laughs).


	6. Chapter 6

Woohoo, prepare for a chapter long battle of termendous confusion! Yay! I followed pretty close to the battle in the movie, mostly because my fight scenes suck... badly... So I needed a little help

* * *

_**King Kyuubi**_

**Chapter 6**

By Mirazhe1

Hinata dashed through the thick undergrowth, panting heavily and looking about with her Byakugan. Truly, would it be that hard to find a giant fox, who's chakra burned at her eyes even without activating her bloodline? He should be a bright beacon in the dark with it on, yet Naruto had totally disappeared. Not even an hour ago, right after she had taught him Kage Bunshin, his ears had perked before growling and leaping away without a word. And left her all alone.

And here Hinata was now, desperately looking for anyone, anyone at all, be it Kiba or Naruto. Well... Anyone, other than that rather large Komodo Dragon looking creature that was currently ripping out the intestines of some poor animal gluttonously before her. Hinata froze, a deer in the headlights and tensed silently as the creature continued ripping apart his meal. Flesh and blood splattered across it's muzzle messily as it tore away. Hinata backed away slowly, wide eyed, her sandals silent against the forest floor.

The creature perked, head in the air as it had no ears to swivel round as Hinata backed up behind a large tree, keeping her trademark eyes on the thing. She finally turned, feeling safe, her back to the tree...

Only to see another of the creatures before her, hissing sinisterly. They both paused, as if wondering if the thing before them was actually there, before Hinata bolted and the creature rushed forward. She counted her escape routes as she chucked a few kunai at the creature, embedding themselves into its nose as it roared in pain, only quickening its advances. She couldn't run up a tree: they were too tall, and she was too exhausted from teaching Naruto and searching the forest to use chakra. She needed to find a hiding place, or loose the monster. Too tired to do the former, she decided on the later.

She spotted an old decayed log, covered in moss and rotting, and dove in. The creature followed, hardly regarding it was too big for the passage and merely plowed into the rotting wood, crumpling it. Dark, moist dirt from the recent rain was thrown about as the creature struggled forward and Hinata scrambled back.

Finally, as it was finally upon her, the creature gave a squeal of pain as it was drug back out of the log, crying loudly and clawing at the ground. It was lifted in the air, high above the log from what Hinata could see from it's squirming upper body as it hung there. With a sickening 'crunch' and 'squeltch', it hung still, dangling. With a few more popping sounds, it was lifted out Hinata's normal range of sight.

Stunned, and still laying in the moist dirt, Hinata gazed out the opening of the log. Could it be another predator... But no. Another predator wouldn't protect her like that... It had to be her Naruto-kun come to save her again! Of coarse! She scrambled out of the log happily, before gazing about at the empty forest rather confused. She tensed, hearing a rumbling behind her, before she slowly turned and looked up... and up...

Before her, looking fat and pleased, sat a huge sand coloured raccoon-dog, easily as tall as Naruto, and easily bigger than him in mass and fat. It's erie golden eyes swiveled and focused on her behind a blue tattoo covered face. In its sharp jaws, lay the dead creature, now looking rather small compared to the coon before her.

Hinata bolted once again as sand seemed to eject from the racoon's body and shoot after her. She dodged left and right, avoiding the sand like a plague, the actual coon following behind slowly as it dragged its huge weight with it, eating the poor creature as it followed. So huge and, dare I say, fat it was, trees groaned and crashed to the ground, contrary to Naruto's method of weaving in and out of the trees, bending them away and breaking the bare minimum. It's large foot crushed the rotten log as it sped up, if possible, advancing after the dashing Hinata with sinister interest.

Tiny golden eyes stared at her blearily as the coon's large head swept down and snapped at Hinata, large jaws chomping. Hinata leapt forward, feeling the rush of hot breath from the huge raccoon demon. She took the high ground at the top of the cliff, while it took the low road, running on all fours just beside her. It seemed to be playing, as its giant maw laughed in it's own way. Sand shot out at her from the tanuki's body forcing the fearful Hyuuga to leap every which way. She pitched a handful of shuriken at it, only for them to be flung back at a flick of sand.

The ground leveled once again and Hinata was once again on level with the demon's ankle. Too busy looking over her shoulder at the horrible beast, she failed to notice the drop before her and she went sliding down a muddy hill.

"A... Ahh..." Surprised, she curled in tight as she was battered and slapped by over hanging tree branches. Finally at the end of the embankment, she stumbled to her feet looking about as she heaved air in and out. Above her, just through the trees, the coon thundered about, teeth clamming open and closed hungrily. She ran on and finally stumbled to a stop at the top of a cliff and hunched down, exhausted, on a log overhanging the drop. The raccoon clambered on as she watched cautiously. To her horror, it paused and began to split down the middle, until it was totally two beings clambering about. They disappeared, no doubt looking for her and she used the serene moment to catch her breath.

Sitting on her heels, she peered over a branch sticking out of the log she crept upon to find the coon completely gone. She crept forward quietly down the log and hardly noticed the huge head raising up next to her.

She did, however, see it as she activated her Byakugan to look about, watching in horror as the tanuki copy opened it's huge maw and snapped at her. Hinata rolled out of the way, grasping on the log's moss as the raccoon shouldered and shook it violently. Sand began to slowly creep round the log, searching for her hungrily. She screamed loudly as she was thrown off, grasping desperately at the edge of the log over the long drop. The demon gazed at her evilly until the cracking of trees bending caught both of their attention. Naruto jumped over the tree tops high above with a mighty roar and landed on top of the raccoon.

It stumbled, it's huge footsteps thundering as it leaned against the log, jarring Hinata and causing her to fall. Naruto rolled off the huge raccoon until he was balanced on his back, catching the falling Hyuuga in a tail...

Only to yank it out of the way once again as the raccoon took a snap at her. The tanuki stumbled, over balanced, and fell over Naruto. The fox rolled, breath knocked from him from the tanuki's huge weight, shouldering the other demon off him. He pounced back to all fours, snarling lowly, yet gently holding Hinata in a tail.

Naruto leapt forward and clawed upward powerfully, grasping at his enemy's throat. The tanuki's hand-paws flew up and grasped Naruto's wrist, snarling. Behind them, the copy (or was it the original?) came clambering out from the trees and spotted them. It ran forward, Hinata watching in horror.

"N-No.." She started weakly. "NARUTO-KUN!!" Naruto's long face turned, looking over his shoulder.

"This Naruto sees him... Hinata-chan.." Growling, he pulled Hinata out of the way as the tanuki took a mouthful of tails instead. Hinata gasped, grasping Naruto's tail worriedly. Naruto-kun..

With a snarl, Naruto twisted his lithe body powerfully, sending the two tanuki stumbling back. Naruto retreated slowly, eyeing the enemy as they advanced, grinning.

"N-Naruto-kun..." He hardly spared her a glance, he was glaring at the enemy so intensely.

"They are...strong, Hinata-chan. Gaara no Ichibi... Tanuki is always hungery... This Naruto... doesn't think he can beat him..." He began to tense slowly, raising his tails with Hinata along with them.

"I.. I th-think you can.. Naruto-kun..." Naruto blinked, his head cocked as he looked up at her. He seemed to pause, thinking. This little... human. This human accepted and acknowledged him. Him, a demon!

Yes, Naruto, however primitive, knew of demons and humans. How humans feared him and would never accept him. And demons, most being sinister and evil, would never be at peace with him. He was alone, unacknowledged with no precious people to protect.

Many demons Naruto knew, such as Gaara (if he had ever gotten the other demon to be sane enough to have a conversation. The tanuki had only gone downhill with the passing of his uncle and the attempted murder of him from his father for dominance over their territory), would have scoffed in their own way at his petty interest in the little humans. All his life he had only known the devil worshipers of the island, from spying at them from behind the wall, but they interested them, with their odd way of communicating and cooperation with one another to build their own (in his mind) advanced technology. However, they wholeheartedly feared them and gave them sacrifices. These sacrifices never lasted long with his undying interest in them.

Naruto was unashamed to admit he wanted to be one of them.

With demons, they would never be together, always at one another's throats. Naruto wanted companionship, he knew, to have precious people.

Precious people he could protect.

And now he had one.

"... Naruto Thanks you Hinata-chan." Naruto twisted once again, as a third tanuki, no.. Gaara, came bursting out of the dense trees and snapped at Hinata. He was sent into a furious dance, dodging sand and claws, and attacking all three clones. Available tails lashed out at them all, yet Naruto kept his distance, carefully transferring Hinata from his last tail to his awaiting hand like paw; he needed all the tails he had. Chakra gathered and lashed out of them like flaming whips, pushing back Gaara as he advanced. Large bursts of Naruto's chakra dispelled the sand before it got close. One tanuki quickly broke through the defenses as his sand was ineffective, ignoring the tails, and managed to charge in. Naruto caught his neck in the long furry appendage and sent it flying back as a second charged forward.

Naruto raised his free hand, charging an insane (to Hinata's wide eyes) amount of chakra to them. He slashed across at the clone, his angry red chakra trailing through the air. The clone screamed and staggered back. The third Gaara made his appearance, clamping down on the arm occupied by Hinata and clawing at Naruto's exposed torso. Leaning back on his haunches, Naruto's free clawed hand raised and came down upon the Gaara clone's head. It squealed in pain and retreated. Naruto roared triumphantly; no one was to eat his Hinata!

His tails, if possible, seemed to become more powerful and began whipping around once again. They clubbed each tanuki heavily, sending them flying back with a thundering fall. An angry tail finally wrapped itself round a tree and dislodged it. Holding it up, he brought it down like a spear onto the clone's head, dispelling it in a wave of sand.

One down.

Too distracted, he didn't notice another clone come charging forward, running much faster than its huge weight should allow. Hinata did see though. She screamed as Gaara chomped down on Naruto's shoulder. The clone itself seemed to explode as all the sand in it's body shot out and began to wrap round the giant fox.

Naruto roared in pain, thrashing. He rolled, sending both him, the clone, and Hinata tumbling down a small hill on top of the remaining clone. Hinata was sent flying, screaming fearfully, as Naruto's grip loosened, but was quickly caught again in a tail. The clones landed on top, making quick work to their feet and began attacking Naruto. Their sand shot out, binding and slowly squeezing at him as they continued to tear at him. Hinata whimpered in fear for her friend, temporarily forgotten at the end of the tail as both clone's attacked Naruto's torso. With a roar, he shoved them both off, bleeding heavily from many wounds even as they quickly began to close. One clone went tumbling farther down the hill, crashing through foliage and trees until it clawed it's way to a stop. The other, still with Naruto, shot sand at the injured fox.

Naruto dodged and leapt forward, long maw clamping down on Gaara's neck. His tails wrapped around him, clawing at his shoulders for a grip. They went stumbling down the hill roughly, their fall broken with many trees and large boulders. The clone found them once again and managed to take a powerful swipe with it's tail at Naruto's upper torso. It connected, and Naruto was sent flying back, hitting the other Gaara and pushing them both over a rather conveniently placed cliff at the end of the hill. Gaara went rolling off, while Naruto managed to grab the edge of the cliff with a single hand, dangling dangerously.

The Gaara clone advanced to the edge of the cliff and looked down. Naruto's hand shot out, chakra in it extending like a whip. The chakra hand clasped at the clone's neck and pulled him over the cliff with a mad roar.

But it wasn't done yet.

Sand shot up from the chasum and made a death grip around Naruto and squeezed. He roared, clawing desperately at the edge of the cliff, but the weight was too much. With a screech and a scream, both Naruto and Hinata went tumbling off the cliff.

The fall was rough as could be, with hanging vines snapping and jerking them as both them and Gaara were caught in them. In the descent, Naruto's tail had loosened and Hinata was left free falling. The thick vines quickly caught her as Naruto continued to descend until both he and Gaara came to a grinding stop as the vines finally held. Hinata swung about as bats were disturbed from their rest, flittering about irritably. She looked down worriedly as Naruto continue to batter Gaara in the swinging vines.

But she had her own giant tanuki to worry about, as she looked across the chasum and spotted the clone, ever so tangled in the vines before her. The clone (or was it the real Gaara?) looked at her blearily, interested. It struggled for a moment, but was too tangled to free his arms. In a moment of inspiration though, he pushed against the cavern wall and began to swing slowly. Hinata watched in horror as he advanced, large jaw open and ready. At the peak of his swing, sand shot out yet missed as bats continued to flutter about and confuse his aim. He swung back toward the wall to get another push.

Hinata struggled, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Naruto look up from his own battle toward her worriedly.

Push. Swing. Snap. Retreat.

Naruto snarled, gave his own Gaara one last slash in the face, and began climbing the walls, sharp talons digging into the stone. The Gaara below, that he had been battling, roared, quite too tangled to try to follow, yet his sand followed after. With a burst of chakra from Naruto though, that was easily changed.

Luckily the swinging tanuki's weight was working against him, making it a rather trying thing to push against it; with the bats continuing to fitter about, it was hard to aim his sand properly. But now he had enough speed and with his great jaw open wide, Hinata was heading toward it...

Until Gaara was pulled down, as Naruto hung from his tail. They all went falling down, albeit slowly as the vines slowed their fall. Hinata jerked and fell, grappling for anything she could grab onto...

And that thing just so happened to be Gaara's upper fangs. Hot breath played with her hair as the tanuki was hanging upside down now, suspended by the vines. They hung just above the other Gaara, who looked up in interest at this new proposition. The second one, below them, leaned up and snapped at the dangling Hinata. She screeched in surprise and curled her legs up.

Unfortunately, the face she hung upon finally noticed as his jaw snapped shut. With a scream, she was falling again. Naruto's tails lashed out, trying to catch her but it was futile. She finally landed with a plop on the lower Gaara's forehead. Gaara roared, furious that this bug would attatch to HIS forehead, his tail lashing out in an attempt to knock her off. His sand flew about furiously, but it was quickly dispelled by well planned bursts of Hinata's chakra (an idea she gratefully borrowed from Naruto).

Above, Naruto struggled with his own Gaara, scratching and biting, until he finally swung the other demon into the chasum wall, crushing it in another wave of sand.

Two down. One to go.

Hinata fell along with her Gaara as the vines finally snapped under his termendus weight. With a screech, she flew off of Gaara's face at the impact into a nicely placed puddle of water. Sopping wet, she stumbled to her feet and ran to open ground to a grassy field. The huge raccoon-dog looked down at her as she prepared herself, laughing.

The laughing quickly stopped though, as Naruto flew through the air and landed behind Hinata in a roaring thunder. Both demons stood off for a moment, panting with excursion. While Gaara looked relatively unscathed, even without her Byakugan, Hinata could sense his chakra was a good chunk lower. Kyuubi, whose chakra was still sky rocketing (which was amazing, considering all of the huge bursts of chakra), was littered in cuts and gashes that were ever so slowly healing... A little too slowly for her tastes. His fur was rather disheveled and pools of blood were splattering below him.

And that's all they did. They stood, glaring at one another, growling and panting. Hinata slowly backed up until she finally stood between Naruto's front legs. With the silent truce, both demons sat back to catch their breath tending to wounds.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said, looking up at said demon as he licked a particularly nasty gash on his shoulder. He blinked and looked down at her. "Y-you're in-injured..." Bright blue eyes smiled despite the situation as he chuckled.

"Naruto is."

"It's m-my f...fault. Im s-sorry." Naruto blinked at her, pausing. He sent a glance to Gaara.

"Faawwulllt?" This new word confused him

"Because of m-me, you w-were hurt. If I had been st-stronger.." Naruto looked down at her oddly, his lower fang poking over his top lip cutely.

"But.. Hinata-chan... you, are Naru- ...my prre...cious person. I'll prrotect you," he answered with a foxy smile for his statement, but also that he had finally grasped the subject of pronouns. Hinata blinked up at him, tears pricking the corners of her blank eyes.

Good things never last.

But Naruto-kun was to strong to be defeated.

"Naruto.. kun..." She was cut off at Gaara's roar. Naruto roared back. Little did Hinata know, they were talking, in their own way, Gaara claiming for blood, and Naruto claiming Hinata was his. With a mighty leap that sent Hinata stumbling to the ground, Naruto was gone, charging at the tanuki. Gaara's sand flew out and surrounded the fox. He dodged every which way, but it was futile and the sand flew in, compressing around him. Hinata looked on in horror as the ball of sand slowly shrank, squeezing the life out of her poor companion. She couldn't stay silent though, as she saw the pool of blood begin to grow below it.

"NARUTO-KUN!" There was a roar and the sand exploded in a wave of red chakra. Out leapt Naruto, roaring thunderously. He twisted in the air, until his tails came clubbing down on Gaara. Twisting again, just like a cat, he landed and rushed forward. With a slash of his claws, the tanuki was thrown back, stumbling. With a final snarl, Naruto's long jaw found it's mark on Gaara's neck and clamped down- Hard.

Harder.

Hard enough until sand began spilling away from the wound between Naruto's teeth, and with a final rip, Gaara's entire head was separated from his body. His large form spilled and wisped away in a pile of sand, effectively blinding Naruto. A redheaded demonic looking boy jumped from the sand, rather naked, and growled up at Naruto. With a snarl, his black ringed eyes wrinkling, he took his leave quickly. Despite Gaara transforming and escaping, most likely not to be seen for years as he regained his strength, Naruto counted it as a victory. He bellowed triumphantly, fangs flashing.

With that done he staggered forward, toward Hinata. Despite his horrible wounds, Naruto managed to smile a fanged grin before he tumbled to the ground before her, panting heavily. Hinata ran forward until she was sitting next to Naruto's head. He groaned painfully, but it died down as Hinata stroked his long muzzle gently. Her chakra wisped out and healed what she could.

* * *

Kiba groaned and looked about blearily, almost too tired and sore to open his eyes. An odd tittering sound echoed in his sharp ears and he finally pulled himself to a sitting position. He marveled for a moment in how utterly dirty he was, smeared in dirt, grime... and was that blood? He looked about, more awake now, and started as the tittering sound became a horrible mass of giant bugs crawling about, ranging from centipedes to leeches. He scrambled for his nearby pack and pulled out a flare, a rather unused ninja item. Regardless, he ignited it and tossed it into the air, casting the entire cavern in light. The bugs screeched and scrambled back fearfully. After living a lifetime in darkness, such a bright light was a bit too much. 

Kiba quickly found Sasuke nearby, the Uchiha sitting there gathering himself. He was quickly binding a nasty gash on his arm, minding his own business and leaving the rest of the group scattered about. Growling, Kiba moved on and quickly found Lee lying in the dirt, staring up to the darkness above them. His eyes, usually round and wide, were lidded and dead, tears steadily leaking out. Kiba silently pulled him up, sympathetic and griped his comrade comfortingly as the beautiful Green Beast began to bawl.

Not far off in a puddle of mud, Shino sat silently at Ten Ten's side. He gripped her hand in a vice like grip, his knuckles white, willing his love to wake up. She, of coarse, did not, contrary to the half of him thinking she would pop up energetically and fool them all. Throughout their days on the ship, both Shino and Ten Ten shared a mutual respect, both knowing the other as a successful, silent, yet determined ninja. This respect slowly turned to like, then love, as they discovered their similarities and the two became inseparable. But now, as Ten Ten lay there dirtied and dead, her buns loose and hair wisped about, Shino merely sat clutching her hand, expressionless apart from his furrowing eyebrows.

All despaired. Lee, for Gai as he sat crying, staring off at his mentor's broken body not far away. Shino, for Ten Ten, as he leaned over her cold body hopefully. Sasuke, for loosing the trail of his road to power. And Kiba, also for loosing the trail, but for finding his Hinata. The rest were too dead to despair at all.

Slowly, the flare began to falter, growing dim. The insects tittered once again, advancing as the light left. The survivors seemed to awaken from their trance, looking about as the insects advanced. They slowly retreated until they were in a circle back to back. Shino sat in the center, over his beloved Ten Ten. He finally stood, determined, and actually growling. His long arms flew out, fingers wide and the insects slowed, as if battling with themselves. They crawled forward and quickly retreated again, as if firelight flickered and licked at them. The group would stay that way for a long while, in a circle with Shino standing over his love and keeping their enemy at bay.

* * *

Thats all folks. Almost a filler chapter, but ah well. Hopefully it was an exciting battle, but probably not. But if that wasn't exciting enough, wait till next chapter when Kiba finally catches up with Hinata... 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so here we go. Took long enough I know, but as a general excuse, Ive been swamped.. so yeah. Been reading back on the story and cringing with how far Ive come in grammer and vocabulary, so I hope to get it over with and post the rest of this as fast as possible. But we'll see...

* * *

_**King Kyuubi**_

**Chapter 7**

_**  
**_By Mirazhe1

Naruto let out a long drawn out sigh as he eased himself to the ground painfully. Hinata looked on cautiously. After a short while, Naruto had been strong enough to take them both to a large out crop high above the rest of the island. The sun was slowly setting over the just visible ocean, reflecting an array of colours about the world. Neither said anything as the fox began licking his wounds tiredly, urging them to stop bleeding.

"N-Naruto-kun?" An ear flicked in her direction as Naruto continued tending to his wounds. "Are you ok, N-Naruto-kun?" He seemed to start, quickly shifting so his wounds wouldn't be visible.

"Of- Of coarse! No baka tanuki can hurt me!!" Hinata looked at him hard as he winced, his wounds reopening with the sudden shift. Though the Hyuuga had to admit he was healing at an amazing rate, the sheer size of the wounds was something to be reckoned with. Naruto let out a small, nervous laugh. Hinata sighed and walked forward, sitting between his forepaws, looking tiny against his huge mass.

Naruto quickly sobered, shifting uncomfortably. This.. Human, would so willingly stay with him, stay at his side. It honored him.. Yet appalled him in the same moment. Would this fragile little thing... Human... Befriend a horrible demon such as him? It was well known to him that he could easily crush her at the merest whim... NOT THAT I WOULD! Naruto quickly thought. But yet, he new this human, Hinata-chan, knew this too. Yet she stayed with him. It was... Touching, a rather foreign feeling to the fox.

Naruto sighed a quiet, "Thank you, Hinata-chan..." It didn't go uncaught by Hinata's ears as she looked up, startled. Nevertheless, she provided a small smile, huge by her standards. The numerous fox-like skeletons laying not far away had not gone unnoticed to her. Either Naruto was utterly alone on this island, or he was utterly horrible and killed all of his comrades. She seriously doubted it was the latter; despite being a demon, Naruto was just too... Nice, she guessed, to do that. It was inspiring that even if he was alone, he strove on, pushed forward and survived. The odds were against him and obviously other demons didn't want him alive (if Gaara was any example), and yet he pushed on against the tide for success, life and acknowledgement. It was inspiring to the little Hinata, who so dearly wished to be successful, be it as a ninja or an actress. She gazed out to the sunset once more.

"It is very b-beautiful, isn't it Naruto-k-kun," she said quietly. Naruto blinked down at her, long red face no longer looking evil to her at all. He gave a smile, and rose to all fours and roared powerfully over the island.

"MY NAME'S NARUTO NO KYUUBI, REMEMBER IT DEMON BASTARDS!! NO PATHETIC LITTLE DEMON CAN EVER BEAT THIS KYUUBI!!" He paused, as if thinking of what to say yet not really sure how to finish. Finally, he bellowed a well thought out, "BELIEVE IT!!" Hinata giggled, hand covering her mouth as Naruto flopped down to the ground sloppily once again.

"That's mean, Naruto-kun," She managed to giggle out. Naruto merely smiled and flicked a single tail.

* * *

The who-knows-how-long siege was drawing to a close. Shino had been holding off the insects for who knows how long (hours? days? weeks?!), but the bug nin was slowly growing tired. The remainder of the group had a new respect for Shino, that he would so diligently protect them.

But time was taking it's tole, and Shino, tired and hungry, was loosing his determined force to keep the bugs at bay. And his exhaustion was becoming apparent, even on one as expressionless as him. The bugs were slowly advancing, bit by bit and the group was beginning to prepare themselves.

Finally, the valiant bug nin collapsed, exhausted and the insect's rushed forward. With a roar, Kiba rushed forward with a mighty "Gatsuuga!" The insects were quickly decimated in the attack, yet sheer numbers quickly overwhelmed him as his attack drew to a close.

Sasuke diligently stood over the recovering Shino, firing off Katon jutsu one after another. Lee, determined to protect his precious people, just like he was taught by Gai, rushed about with his supreme speed, stabing insects with a gooey kunai mercilessly. He quickly peeled, stabbed, and ripped off the insects clinging to Kiba, much to the writer's thanks. However, the shinobi were quickly packed back together in a circle once again as even larger insects advanced.

Wood roaches, spiders, fleas, all huge, the size of horses at least.

And then, oh and then, with a fiery crack, and squeal of burning insects, they rushed away. The group looked up, were fireballs, kunai, and explosive notes were raining down to see Captain Kakashi's crew efficiently obliterating the insects even as they crawled out of the walls. Neji directed them, his Byakugan active and pointing out were the bugs would emerge next, while Kakashi himself ran along the wall with chakra, his infamous chidori singing as it sliced through even the largest of insects.

"Climb up," Neji called down to the small band at the bottom of the cavern. A rope quickly tumbled down for Lee to climb up and to tie the exhausted Shino to. Kiba and Sasuke, however, had already made it up the other side of the ravine. Kakashi, on the other side now that his work was done, looked on.

"Kiba-kun," He called across. "It's no use, shes most likely dead." Kiba ignored him and ran on, leaving Sasuke behind at the edge of the ravine. The Uchiha paused an looked over his shoulder to Kakashi.

"She's not dead," Sasuke called back, once he was sure Kiba was out of ear shot. "Hinata's the most powerful Hyuuga I've ever met." Neji seemed to fume at this. "Not only that... When Kiba brings her back... That demon'll be hot on his heels. It could lead to another Kyuubi incident." All that were present flinched. They were well aware of what happened hundreds of years ago when the first Kyuubi reared it's ugly head. "You have a boat full of chloroform and chakra absorbent with you.. Along with a few sealing techniques and Shino's bugs..." He left his sentence drift off expectantly.

"You want to capture the Kyuubi," Kakashi laughed yet his single eye remained expressionless. "The same type of demon that killed our Yondaime... I don't think so, Sasuke-kun."

"Think, Kakashi... If we don't capture it, then it will follow us to Konoha... and you know what the first Kyuubi did when it got there..." With that said, Sasuke turned and dashed off into the forest after Kiba.

* * *

Naruto yawned widely as the sun finally dipped all the way over the horizon. He glanced down at the limp Hinata as she slept between his forepaws, half heartedly snapping at a huge bat as it flittered by. Her slow, even breathing entranced him as soft blue eyes looked down at her. He shifted carefully, as not to wake her, until he was curled protectively round the little Hyuuga, at least one of his tails draped over her like a blanket.

The shinobi were coming, he could sense it. One... no, Two of them, approaching fast. He quickly formed a Kage bunshin that stood off a ways at ready. With a few primal growls and yips at it, it was off to divert the shinobi's trail. Yet, Naruto kept it under specific orders not to harm them. His little Hinata cared for the shinobi as well, he knew that now were he hadn't understood that she could have more than one precious person (namely himself) before. He didn't want to make his little Hinata sad, of coarse, so his bunshin would merely divert them away.

Though, it wasn't his fault if they just so happened to get eaten by some creature in the process...

Naruto yawned once again, a long fang poking out of his menacing mouth cutely. Groaning like only a canine could, his head drooped and he fell into a light slumber...

* * *

Kiba crept through the dank cave quietly, keeping low to the ground as he spotted Naruto not far off. When both he and Sasuke came to the trail diverging into two, they suspected a decoy and on Sasuke's suggestion, Kiba took the older path, no doubt the original, while Sasuke led off the decoy. Little did Kiba know, Sasuke quickly circled back and headed back toward the devilish city and Kakashi's awaiting crew.

Kiba ducked as a giant bat took a half hearted lunge at his head, and effectively came face to face with a still decaying fox skull. Skin hung off the half decayed muscles grotesquely.

Well, is that peachy.. He couldn't help but think.

The ninja advanced again and to his joy, spotted little Hinata peacefully sleeping within the coils of Naruto's many tails. He moved around the monsterous fox with the finesse of a shinobi and carefully made his way to Hinata. She was comfortably curled on the ground, using Naruto's large side as a pillow as it slowly and evenly rose and fell in his sleep. Curled about her so his huge head lay next to her sleeping form with tails draped across like blankets slept Naruto, looking all to peaceful for a huge demon as he snored lightly.

Kiba advance slowly, uttering the softest "Hinata" he could muster. Naruto's ear twitched in his sleep, yet the deep even breathing of slumber continued. Kiba watched as Hinata's pail eyes slowly opened and she froze, not moving an inch. Eyes wide, she looked on in disbelief, then confusion. K-Kiba?! She blinked once for good measure.

Kiba provided a fanged grin, albeit a small one, and motioned her to be quiet and come over. Hinata's head lifted, looking from Kiba to the slumbering Naruto, his deep breaths playing with her short hair. She looked a little torn. Go with Kiba and return to the horrible life back home, or stay with Naruto on this hell hole of an island?

Her answer was made as she outstretched her hand to Kiba. He did the same, but stayed in his spot. Any closer and he would cross in front of the fox's acute nose. He was sure, even in sleep, that wouldn't make a good result.

The distance between their hands closed and soon their fingers were in a loose clasp. Just a little mo-

The soft snoring came to an abrupt stop and Naruto's bright blue eyes snapped open angrily. For a moment, the world failed to move under his cool gaze.

But then it came snapping back with a whirl of motion. Hinata was yanked away in Naruto's tails as he pounced to his feet. Kiba went stumbling back, trying to scoot away as fast as he could. Naruto roared in an furry.

"K-Kiba-kun!! Run!!" She yelled in a uncharacteristically loud voice. Naruto pounded the ground in a rage and Kiba was sure he went at least a little airborne at the impact. Bats squealed and took to the air.

"YOU DARE TAKE HER?!!!" Naruto raged. He pounded the ground once more and the bats swooped in, fluttering about. Naruto stumbled about as the huge blood suckers disoriented him, clasping to his fur with little talons to bite into his flesh. More than once Kiba was force to retreat as he was nearly stepped on as Naruto rose to his hind legs, fending off the bats with tails and front limbs and all. He came crashing back down onto his bat as he became overwhelmed. Ever selfless though, he took a moment, even as the huge bats sucked his blood, to gently put Hinata down before he began thrashing once again.

Hinata immediately stumbled to her feet and spotted Kiba not far away. The only problem: Naruto stumbling about between them. But this did not stop him as Kiba dashed forward between Naruto's flailing limbs and caught Hinata in an embrace as they met.

"Hinata, we gotta go," He said desperately, looking to Naruto as he caught a bat right out of the air in his huge maw. Hinata looked on also, loath to leave Naruto behind. "Come on."

They dashed forward, around the fighting Naruto. Kiba quickly cut some vines loose from the cliff with a kunai and they were soon descending down the huge drop as both were easily too exhausted to safely walk down the incline. Naruto continued battling above, smacking and thrashing at the bats until he finally noticed the retreating shinobi. With a roar, he yanked up on the vine and all their progress downward was for naught as he continued pulling them up.

In desperation, Kiba leapt off the vine, Hinata in tow, and grabbed hold of a giant bat's leg. The thing squealed and quickly flew away, trying to loose it's passengers.

"HINATA!!" Naruto roared desperately and a huge hand of chakra lashed out after them only to miss. He pawed the ground worriedly and bellowed his sorrows.

Not far off, in a devilish city of demon worshipers, Sasuke and Kakashi's crew looked on fearfully as the roars and bellows reverberated off the city walls.

Naruto and Hinata were vacated from their flight quickly enough and plunged downward into a rushing river. They could hear Naruto tailing them not far off through the trees, ever thundering his cries. They found ground quickly and made a mad dash toward the city. Breaking through the trees, hope shone through as they saw the wall...

Only to come to a grinding halt when they noted the bridge to said wall wasn't lowered for them to cross.

"OOOOIII! SASUKE!!" Kiba's voice echoed, lost in the mad roars that were slowly becoming louder.

"They l-left us," Hinata murmured tearily.

On the other side of the wall, Sasuke held them back, an outstretched hand stopping the man supposed to cut the rope that would inevitably lower the bridge.

"Sasuke-kun! Lower it! It's coming!!"

"Wait..." Sakura was in a tizzy fit. They were in trouble and Sasuke was just going to sit their and wait for this demon to come and eat them. "Wait..."

Steeling her resolve, Sakura rushed forward and cut the rope with a kunai. The sudden release of tension caused the rope to thrash out and whip her in the face, leaving a nasty gash across her cheek. Sakura called out in pain and fell to her knees.

Naruto burst through the trees just as the bridge lowered. Hinata and Kiba dashed across and quickly made their way through the small crack in the gate. Naruto leapt over the ravine with a roar and clasped on the wall, pounding on the gate just as Hinata just made it through. They both ran down into the crowd of crew members, finally feeling safe from the terrible rage of Naruto.

Hinata's world slowed as she walked into the crowd, watching curiously as Sasuke and Kakashi walked past. The Uchiha had a mad glint in his eyes, sending chills down Hinata's spine. She watched as Kakashi pulled a bottle of Chloroform and Chakra absorbent from the box, walking with a purpose. Her eyes drifted across Sakura clutching a nasty gash on her cheek, to Neji with kunai ready, to other crew members with hooks and ropes prepared. They were sneaking up the wall, above and around the gate, waiting.

Finally, Naruto rammed his shoulder against the gate and came barreling through in an uproar. The gate doors flew through the air in a splintered mess, no longer the grand things they once were. The fox demon stood tall and finally spotted Hinata leaning into Kiba worriedly.

"NOW!!" Came Kakashi's call. Hooked ropes flew out and found their sheath in Naruto's fur and skin. More and more flew through the air, pulling him down toward the ground as the owners yanked on the ropes.

"NOO!!"

"YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND??" Came Hinata's and Kiba's stimutanious cries.

Chakra absorbent was splattered onto Naruto from above, the clear liquid damping his red fur. Once lashing red chakra seemed to dissipate even as it was summoned out. He struggled powerfully against the ropes, thrashing madly, even as a huge net weighted down by boulders came down on top of him. Chloroform was tossed to the ground in front of his face by the bottle, yet he continued struggling.

"Get her out of here!" Someone called as Hinata began beating on the crew members, begging them to stop. Kiba dragged her away only to stumble back as a pressure point in his shoulder was hit. Hinata stumbled away herself, glaring at him and attempted to run back to Naruto. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Kiba caught her again, more carefully this time, and began dragging her away.

Naruto looked up, painfully exhausted as the absorbents and chloroform took their toll. His head shook desperately, a low snarl turning to deafening roar. He leapt to his feet, sending rope men flying as he thrashed.

"KILL IT!!" Kakashi yelled out as his crew members prepared kunai and shuriken.

"No-" Sasuke began but was cut off by the other shinobi as Naruto broke loose.

"EVERYONE!! RETREAT, RUN!!"

All dashed away, taking to the cave desperately running to the lifeboats. Naruto followed after, too big to fit through most of the cave. He thrashed out at stalagtites and stalagmites, crumbling the thousand year old formations with little a thought. Hinata continued struggling, fighting to get to Naruto even as Kiba traded her off to Neji. The crew members fought to break from the shore, rowing desperately even as they made headway. With a roar, Naruto plunged into the water, scrambling after them. Even then the eight foot deep water was merely up to his stomach.

He smacked down on one of the lifeboats, sending Sasuke flying even as he grabbed a bottle of chloroform. With a roar, he grasped the little boat's side and sent it flying, passengers and all. Still advancing, he ran after the last boat, the one occupied by Hinata with an unfoxish hiss. His entire frame shook in a rage as Naruto inhaled a few lung fulls of air, letting out a menacing snarl that caused many shinobi's pants to become damp with urine.

"No!! Stop it!!" Hinata cried out as Kakashi aimed a harpoon. It fired and embedded itself in Naruto's leg. He cried out, whimpering against his will even as blood began to taint the sea waters. Even then he advanced, albeit slowly, dragging his hindquarters through the water as Kakashi loaded another harpoon an aimed.

"Wait!!" Sasuke called, climbing up a rock with his precious bottle of chloroform. He stood tall, smug, aiming the bottle carefully. Naruto ignored him, grunting as he passed the rock, and with a yell, Sasuke expertly threw the bottle right into the giant fox's face.

Naruto growled, then blinked as the chloroform sizzled. He thrashed his head slowly, exhausted, and attempted to wipe the misty substance away. His world was darkening as he swayed, moaning lethargically. With a thud, he was on his elbows, hardly above the water. Wheezing desperately, Naruto raised an oustretched hand to Hinata at the edge of her boat. Tears were overflowing her pale, now red rimmed, eyes as even then Naruto looked on hopefully.

"Hinata..." He mangaged to wheeze. Hinata sobbed looking away.

She didn't reach for his clawed hand.

His limb lowered tiredly, and Naruto's expression turned to confusion then defeat as he laid his head down on a rock and fell into a deep, yet very uncontent, slumber.

* * *

Yup thats it. Prepare for the last too chapters. They're so corny you could make cornbread 


End file.
